Silver Tears: A Silver Millennium Story
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Prequel to the Dark Endymion Series. On the day newborn Princess Serenity is to be introduced to court, the Oracle of the Moon speaks for the first time in years, setting in motion a series of events that will forever change the course of the Silver Millennium, and may have catastrophic effects on every man, woman, and child in the Solar System.
1. Prologue: The Oracle Speaks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. I have created my own characters and they may show up at any time in any of my stories. Those characters and the changes to plot are my own. I will not receive monetary compensation from this work.

**Acknowledgements: **Anonymous request by a reader. You know who you are… and I just have to say again, thank you for all the times you've messaged or reviewed. You are absolutely wonderful. I also have to thank my awesome friend and beta **_Astraearose-silvermoon_** for helping me when I get writers block, working with me to create names, write poems, and to talk things through when I get a bit in my head during the writing process.

**Author's Notes:** I have to explain this in advance… I try to take the names from the Silver Millennium straight from the manga. That, to me, makes it as pure as possible, however not many of the names are given, so I have added them. I will admit, I have a different version of the Silver Millennium in my mind, so please, bear with me. There is a lot that has never been viewed, and a lot that will be changed because of the effect on the timelines. I have about twenty versions of the Silver Millennium in my head, just like I do with the normal series, so I may write another version later. Who knows?

**Reader's Note:** A character list with names that may be changed or unknown characters will be at the bottom of this prologue and every chapter as more characters are added so you can check it out any time!

**Additional Note:** For the purposes of this story - The Moon Queen is called High Queen because she has charge of the Solar System. The Princess Heir to the Moon Kingdom is also called High Princess. The Earth King is called High King because he has charge over all the earth. The Prince Heir of Earth is also called High Prince. In this story, addresses to royalty are: Queen/King, Majesty or Royal Majesty; Prince/Princess, Highness or Royal Highness; Anyone who is not Queen/King Prince/Princess would be called my Lord, or my Lady.

**Updated Author's Notes** (1/13/20)**:** There are several corrections to spelling and grammar in this chapter, several additional portions or corrections to scenes. **TWO NEW SCENES AT THE END!**

* * *

**Silver Tears  
****A Silver Millennium Story**  
**Prequel: Dark Endymion Series**

* * *

**Prologue  
The Oracle Speaks  
**

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

Queen Serenity's heart hammered wildly with happiness as she and her husband, King Pontus stepped onto the dais to welcome the newest Royal. She saw many in the crowd she recognized, even through the slight sheen of happy tears in her eyes. Her Senshi, many of whom were pregnant or holding infants of their own, all nodded and smiled in understanding. Their own babies had been, or would soon be, presented to the courts as the priestess of Elysion told all assembled a unique attribute about the princess and of their acceptance by the crystal their mothers carried.

All had girls. It was expected of course. The Senshi and the Queen of the Moon always had girls first, except in very rare cases when a Crystal adapted things to suit it's needs. That was so rare it was almost unheard of, but her great-grandmother had borne a boy first because the Keeper of Chronicles had been killed battling Metalia's forces in the Second War. Now, in the peace after the Third War, the kingdoms rejoiced and flourished.

As she waited for the Crier to speak, Queen Serenity looked at her husband for a long moment, happy to share their first child with their friends and loved ones. This was one of the happiest days of her life, and the giddy joy of it threatened to overwhelm her with tears. He smiled back at her, his eyes shimmering in the lights, and she knew that once they were alone they would have a much smaller celebration.

After what seemed a thousand years, the Crier called out, "Queen Serenity the Eighth presents Princess Serenity."

She turned, smiling, to greet everyone, and opened her mouth to speak.

The sonorous voice of the Oracle startled everyone in the throne room. It had been years since the young man had spoken, and to hear him now, just as the infant Princess Serenity was introduced to the court, was shocking. The Queen turned suddenly, her daughter clasped in her arms, to stare at the one who spoke. It felt as though he pronounced their doom. Every word seemed to strike at her heart and she looked down at her baby, tears springing to her eyes as she listened.

_"Son of Earth, Daughter of Moon_  
_Soul-Bonded fight the War._  
_Gold and Silver Crystals join_  
_To bring peace once more._

_Eight and Six must join_  
_To battle at their sides._  
_Come they not, life fails,_  
_United hope resides._

_Son of Moon and Son of Star  
Join with Rebirth and Time.  
Keep not these daughter's locked  
Else death's call will chime. _

_All shall fall and fade_  
_And dark will wait again,_  
_Until they are reborn_  
_Within the world of men._

_Dreamers meet in mist_  
_Until mem'ry unlocks all_  
_The secrets of forgotten past._  
_Dark queen then will fall."_

When the voice ended no one spoke a word. All waited, with bated breath, for the reaction of the King and Queen. No one knew what to expect, though it was obvious, to most at least, that something momentous had just happened. Queen Serenity thought perhaps none of them knew just how momentous. The Oracle had just said her daughter would be Soul-Bonded to the High Prince of Earth. More, he had just spoken of their deaths. Everyone's deaths.

::Please say something,:: she pleaded with her husband. ::I cannot.::

::I see you understood then,:: King Pontus said, his voice trying to offer her comfort. He rested a hand on the small of her back as they turned to Anou, the current priestess of Elysion. He nodded his head slightly to her and said in a calm voice, "please continue."

Anou took Princess Serenity carefully, holding her close over the bulge of her own unborn son, and smiled as the baby stared up at her. She turned to the assembled court. "People of the Moon Kingdom and of the Silver Millennium, I ask you to greet High Princess Serenity the Ninth. She has been accepted by the Silver Crystal and carries the Pink Moon Crystal until such a time as it joins with the Silver Moon Crystal. Princess Serenity will be a Dreamer, and one day, far in the future, she will be the instument that ends a great war." She lifted Serenity up slightly, and the princess giggled.

At just under three months old the princess was already precious to many in the room. They nodded and smiled in spite of the chill that had settled after the Oracle's words. But the moment the ceremony was done, voices began to spring out as people questioned the Oracle's words.

"Did he mean she's going to marry the Earth Prince?" The king of Saturn asked, looking worriedly at his wife, who was the youngest of the Senshi.

"Is there to be a union of Gold and Silver? We all know if they join they are far too powerful. They could knock the sun out of place!" A young courtier said, her eyes wide with fear.

"How has this happened?" Another young man asked. He turned and glared at the Oracle, as though he had any say in what was spoken.

"We must calm the people," Pontus said, then he stepped forward and called out, "Silence!"

Serenity stepped forward to stand beside him, now holding her daughter again. "Please, be calm. I promise you we will discover everything we can about this and work to solve any problems that arise. I beg of you all to have patience."

Anou stepped forward then, and Serenity gaped at her as she lifted her hand, holding up the Talisman of the Dreamer. "No one will speak of this without permission of the Queen and the King," she said firmly. The Talisman in her hand glowed bright silver and she seemed to grow in size for just a moment, before she faded and shrunk back. She turned to Serenity. "This must not become common knowledge," she said. "The Prince and Princess must love one another truly or no Bond can form." She let out a soft sigh. "I must rest," she whispered, then with a flash she was gone, back to Elysion, to her husband and children.

Silence reigned in the throne room for several minutes. Then little Serenity began to cry and she and her husband moved instinctively toward their private chambers, hoping the future wasn't as bleak as it seemed. The crowd of Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens, and Princes and Princess began to drift away towards the doors as they left. Most were silent but for an occasional sob.

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

"Ohhh," Lugh said, looking over the side of the little white moon cradle. He had been in the Throne room, but hadn't understood what was happening, and because of that, was still as cheerful as ever. "She is so tiny." He bounced several times, trying to get a better look. Serenity was glad he had followed them, instead of going with his parents. His bright and happy personality was just what she needed at the moment.

"She is a baby Lugh," Queen Serenity said, laughing lightly. "Soon she will grow up and get bigger and stronger just like you."

"And she'll play with me, and be my friend?" Lugh asked, his tone hopeful. It was unfortunate that he was the oldest of the royal children, and at three, had been mostly alone for several years.

Queen Serenity knelt in front of him. "I know it is lonely Lugh, but soon you'll have more friends and playmates than you can shake a stick at."

"Thank you, Auntie," Lugh said, grinning. He gave her a hug. "Can I go to the garden now?"

"Of course Lugh. Nurse will take you." Serenity nodded to Ikuko, who took Lugh by the hand and led him away, singing him a song as she went.

The little Princess in her cradle slept soundly as Queen Serenity turned to her husband, who had stayed still and quiet while their nephew was in the room. His silent strength was her comfort and she moved closer, welcoming his loving embrace.

"What shall we do?" she asked.

King Pontus was a quiet man most of the time; even tempered, though mercurial, and kind. His temper was slow to burn. Now however, he looked ready to throw things and scream his rage to the stars. She felt the same. Their child was healthy, but with what they had just learned, Serenity had to wonder if that would continue.

"I do no know that anything can be done my love. The Oracle has spoken," he said finally, and scratched at his beard ponderously.

"Then we must call to the King and Queen of Earth. Surely they will listen."

Pontus grimaced. "There has long been strife between our two peoples. Never, since the First Serenity, has a Daughter of the Moon been welcomed by their kind. They will not want this."

Serenity felt a bubble of panic rise up within her chest. "I do not want this either. I do not trust them. Their ancestors tried to slaughter us all," she exclaimed. "Their fear is a dangerous thing. Now however, we must work with them. If the Oracle can be believed Metalia will be woken and the young ones must meet and fall in love or all will fail."

Pontus leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Serenity's brow. "We will do this thing," he said finally. "We will reach out and ask for their assistance. If they will not help, then there may be other steps that can be taken."

"Other steps? Surely you do not intend to kidnap the prince!" She stared at him in horror, but Pontus said nothing. Serenity sighed. "Let me at least speak to them before you do something rash that will start a war."

Pontus was of the sea, and because of that he was changing like the tides, unforgiving, and untamable. His waters ran deep, and often no one realized the hidden well of temper that he kept under control. He could be kind one moment or a harbinger of destruction the next. As much as she loved and admired her Soul-Bonded, she worried that he would cause strife, which could destroy everything they had built. His normal patience seemed to have deserted him in the wake of the Oracle's words.

"Wife," Pontus said, "the priestess of Elysion was quite clear. Our daughter, and the son that will follow her, are necessary in the battle that will save this solar system. They must survive."

"My Queen!" came a panting voice as a young woman ran into the room. "My Queen, King Endymion has called us through the mirror. He claims an Oracle of Earth has spoken and begs you to meet with him."

"Invite him and Demeter both," Serenity said, slipping her hand into her husband's. "Tell them we too have heard an Oracle, and are concerned."

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

"I don't like this Majesty," came the voice of Athena, the Senshi and Queen of Mercury. "This meeting should not be so informal."

Serenity snorted. "Athena please," she whispered. "Right now we are not meeting as Kings and Queens, but as concerned parents who want nothing but the best for their children. Besides, you heard what Anou said."

Athena shook her head again, turning away. "I hope when my little Ami protects Serenity, the Princess will listen to her counsel," she said.

With a soft sigh, she stood and hugged her friend and guardian. "I do not mean to upset you," she explained. "They too have been visited by an Oracle. This means they know the cost of failure."

"And so you will arrange a marriage like our barbaric forefathers, sight unseen?" Athena asked, anger filtering into her words and tone. "Please, please consider what this will do to the children."

Serenity gasped. "I would never have an arranged marriage for my daughter! A Bond would not work that way!" she snapped. "You should know me better than that. No, instead we will work out a plan that will get both children interested in the other and see what happens."

"I've heard the people of Earth still have arranged marriages," Juno said from across the room. She was the Senshi of Jupiter, and had an incredible temper. "Do not let them talk you into forcing the children. Aphrodite says it will not work. The Oracle of Venus has spoken."

"Ladies, please. I would never force my daughter. The Oracle made it plain. The children must be Bonded if they are to use the Crystals together. An arranged marriage cannot contain a Bond. There must be true love for the children to pass the Venusian Trials."

"They have come," Hestia said, peeking into the room. "Aphrodite is escorting them." Hestia was the Senshi of Mars, and one of her best friends, though they were vastly different. She hurried into the room and stood next to the door, eyes scanning their surroundings.

Slipping her hand into Pontus', Serenity took in a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves. This was the most important meeting that had ever been attended. Not only did the fate of two children rest upon the outcome, so too, did the fate of nine planets, the sun, and fourteen inhabited moons.

The doors opened slowly and the Crier spoke in a loud voice. "High King Endymion of Earth. High Queen Demeter of Earth. High Prince Endymion of Earth. King Hermes of Earth, Protector of the North."

"They brought the prince?" Athena gasped. "Isn't that dangerous? What if their people discover it?"

King Endymion must have heard. "Since the Oracle spoke, Demeter has been unwilling to be parted with our son."

Serenity looked at the little prince, held tightly in his mother's arms. He had hair black as night and vivid blue eyes. A little wooden practice sword rested in a scabbard at his side. He was a smiling and happy child.

She turned to the cradle and picked up her daughter. Little Serenity had silver hair and cerulean eyes, her skin pale, like all those who lived on the moon. She blinked up and a tiny smile formed on her face. Moving without speaking, she and Demeter both walked into the center of the room. Neither said a word as little Endymion reached down his hand and gently touched the silver hair on baby Serenity's head. He traced her cheek and then grabbed the little fist that waved in the air. There was a spark of blue light when their hands met.

The little prince stared. "Pwetty," he said. "Vewy, vewy pwetty." He looked up at his mother. "Pwincess?" he asked.

"Yes Endy. This is High Princess Serenity. You two must become good friends," she said softly. A tear traced down her cheek. Without thought Serenity reached out and embraced her, unable to keep her own tears in check.

"They'll survive," she promised. "We will find a way."

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

"What did the Oracle of Earth say?" Pontus asked, looking at Endymion.

The High King of Earth shook his head. "It was rather confusing, and some made little sense to us. My wife had the scribes create a copy for you. What did the Moon Oracle say?"

Serenity handed him the sheet her own scribes had just finished preparing. "I think it's rather clear, but many would not understand. Far too many have never known of the Wars," she frowned. "They do not know what the creature Metalia is capable of. She turned our people and yours against one another."

"I know," Endymion said, and shook his head. He turned and stared at his son, who was sitting on the floor with the little princess in his arms, softly singing and Earth lullaby. "But we cannot falter now. Not with our children and every life in the Solar System on the line."

"Here," Demeter said, passing a thin sheet of parchment to Serenity. "This is what she said, but we've yet to understand all of it."

She glanced down at the pale yellow square and began to read the words aloud so Pontus could hear. She worked through them slowly, pausing at each point, but eventually she got through every sentence. It was not spoken in verse, but in halting phrases that might confuse the courts of Earth, but not so one who knew the ways of the Moon.

_Ever twined is the fate of the son of the earth and the daughter of the moon._  
_Love must grow for the Bond to form and hope to spring._  
_Gold and Silver mate to bring forth salvation._  
_They will live and die and live again before the end shall come._  
_The princes of earth shall make their match in the heavens._  
_Four women of single purpose shall be their equals._  
_Six and Eight shall prepare for trial with the pair._  
_With their Bonds comes the only hope._  
_Weep not, for even in death, life begins anew._  
_When the Wish is spoken the glaive falls down._  
_Unless they meet and love once more, all die._  
_The enemy will rise again and be met with hearts unfailing._

"Do you understand this?" Demeter asked, looking worried.

"Much of it, and when you combine it with what we have learned from our own Oracle, it makes more sense than ever. Metalia is going to break free somehow. Endymion and Serenity must fall in love on their own. It cannot be forced or the Soul-Bond will not form. The princes of earth... could that be the sons of the Shitennou?"

"I think it likely," King Endymion said, nodding to the king of the north, who had come with him. "Hermes seems to agree."

"The four women of single purpose must be the princess' Senshi." Aphrodite said, with a sad sigh.

"Who are the Six and Eight?" Demeter asked.

Serenity closed her eyes. "There are eight Senshi," she said. "I think they must be part of it. Then the four Shitennou. The son of the moon would be the next Keeper of Chronicles, and the son of star would be Lugh, who is the prince of our sun. That makes six males and eight females."

"Both speak of death and rebirth," Pontus said, "which means it may not be as we expect. I don't know if the glaive will fall or not, but if it does, all will end."

"Yours says not to lock the one who controls rebirth or the one who controls time," Demeter said. "Are they locked up?"

"No," Queen Serenity reassured her. "But it has been suggested several times, by several different people. People fear their power. It shouldn't be so. The glaive only falls if the need is too dire to continue. Say if everyone was dead or dying already. People forget that her glaive isn't only a symbol of death, but of rebirth. And as for controlling time, there is no such power. Yes, Sailor Pluto and all the ones before and after her have an understanding of time and access to it, but there must be great need before she would step in. For instance, the morning the nurse in your palace was ill and the prince nearly drowned."

"So it was one of yours who saved him," King Endymion said. "I thought so. Our Shitennou can teleport, but very few others can, and the nurse did not recognize the woman."

"His death would have unraveled time itself, as would Serenity's," Pontus said. "We've asked Nona, and her very young daughter Setsuna, to focus on those two, but now that we know more is at stake, all must be protected."

Hermes coughed. "My son, Kunzite. He would marry one of the princess' guardians?" he asked.

It was Aphrodite who answered. "Yes, I believe that is what it says. It would be one of the Inner Senshi, from Venus, Mars, Mercury, or Jupiter. Always has it been our job to protect the wielder of the Silver Crystal, to defend her with the last breath of our body."

"So it is for the Shitennou," Hermes replied. "My son will be their leader, as I am the leader of the King's guard."

"The same is true for my newborn daughter."

"The question is, how do we protect the children, and encourage their love, while not forcing them together?" Endymion said, looking again at his son who was kissing the princess on her forehead.

"Let them play together as children," Demeter said. "Then let time and nature take it's course. It would not be good for their connections to become common knowledge. If Metalia is to be woken again, word would reach her. She could kill any one of them and destroy everything in the System."

"The Earth would like to formally join the Silver Millennium," King Endymion said, "but it must also remain a secret."

"I agree," Serenity said, feeling she had misjudged the rulers of Earth for a long time.

"Might I suggest something?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course," Serenity looked to one of her best friends in the world and saw a gleam of mirth in her bright blue eyes. She was well named after the Greek goddess of love.

"When dealing with children, I've learned that the easiest way to entice them with something is to tell them they cannot have it. If they fail to show interest in one another by the time they turn sixteen and nineteen, then we must tell them they cannot be together."

Serenity laughed, looking over the young Prince who was still staring wide-eyed at the tiny Princess in his arms. She did not think it would be necessary. Not now that they had met.

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

"Nurse?" Queen Serenity called, looking down at the infant in her arms.

Ikuko came hurrying into the room. She was a tall woman, with long, lavender-blue hair and sad blue eyes. She had lost a child shortly before the Princess was born, and the grief had nearly killed her. Thankfully she had become happier after being asked if she wanted to care for the royal children, but Serenity knew her husband Kenji still worried over her constantly.

"Yes my Queen?" Ikuko said, bowing in respect.

Serenity stood and put the princess into her arms. "I have need of you. A very special request."

"Anything Majesty," Ikuko breathed. "This little one heals my heart, and you have been so very kind."

"Ikuko," Serenity pulled her into a hug. She knew the other woman loved the princess as much as she, and doted on her. "Come and sit with me." She led her over to the bench seat looking out into the garden that would be her daughter's. "You were in the Throne room when the Oracle gave the prophecy," she started, meeting the other woman's eyes. "You know of what I speak."

"Yes Majesty. I understood. Almost all of it," she added, looking worriedly at the Princess.

"What many do not know is that a Wish on the Silver Crystal takes of the life force of the Bearer. It's guardian. Me. A Wish that is powerful enough to do what is spoken of in the prophecy," she shook her head. "There is a chance I may not survive it. And even if I could, the others who bear the Crystals are too much strain."

"I do not know much of the Crystals," Ikuko admitted.

"But you do know much of love, and of caring for children." She saw the flare of sadness and wished she could bring Ikuko's daughter back to her, but it was not possible. Had she known the woman then, she might have saved the child, but it had been months after that when Kenji had brought her to the Palace. "You were made for it," she continued, swallowing hard to bury a sob of her own. "It is your purpose."

"Yes my Queen," Ikuko said. "It is all I have ever wanted from the time I was a child. Love and marriage and a house filled with the laughter of children."

That had been exactly what Serenity wanted to hear. "Then I will make a request, and I ask you to consider it. I ask you to take on a responsibility that I would not trust to any other."

"I would do anything for you," Ikuko said, and the truth of her words shone in her eyes. "Your gift gave me hope," she said, looking down at the princess. Serenity smiled, knowing what she meant. Raising the royal children was a task not entrusted to just anyone.

"If the worst should happen I ask you to be their mother. The prophecy spoke of rebirth," Serenity reminded her. "They would be born again. I, and their father, would not. I am asking if you would do this thing for me. If you would be willing to be their mother. Bring them into the world if they must be reborn."

"My Queen, you know I can no longer bear children," Ikuko said sadly.

"Not if you have been reborn too. I've spoken to Solaris and Endymion both. They will help me assure this."

"You would trust me with this?" Ikuko asked.

"Yes Ikuko. You and Kenji both. Pontus and I spoke at great length. He trusts and respects Kenji, as I trust and respect you. If I must send the children forward in time, none of us can go with them. There would be too much strain on the Crystal. I could burn out the sun Ikuko." The other woman gasped, but Serenity pressed on. "Ikuko I ask you to make a Bond with me, to agree to take on my children as your own and to love and raise them with Kenji. It would mean he would have to form a Bond with Pontus as well. This is not a decision that can be made lightly."

"I would have to speak to him," Ikuko said softly. Then she stared straight into Serenity's eyes. "But I would do this," she added. "I would take them for you if the worst comes to pass. I would love them as my own. I won't fail you, or them." She looked down at the sleeping princess and a single tear fell.

Serenity pulled the other woman into a hug, whispering words of thanks. They sat in silence then, both gazing down at the infant between them. A Bond between them would make it certain that Ikuko would have the children should the need arise, but Serenity knew Ikuko already loved Serenity as much as she did. A tear of her own fell onto Ikuko's hand, which was resting on the Princess' belly. It glowed brightly for a moment and sank into her skin.

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

_Serenity tossed and turned on the bed, pain wracking her body as she labored to bring forth new life. Her heart beat fast and her entire being ached. Something felt wrong. Her daughter had come with ease, and was already crying in the arms of the nurse that had been chosen to care for the royal children, but the son was a struggle. She didn't understand. Panic and fear welled up inside her, and Serenity screamed as a great pain washed through her body. _

_"Help him!" It was all she could think of, all she could focus on. She lifted her head to look at Pontus, who lay behind her on the bed, holding her upper body as she struggled. He was feeding her energy through the Crystal, but it wasn't enough. If something didn't happen soon, the baby would die, and very likely Serenity with him. _

_"I'm going to try something," Athena said, looking into her eyes. "Hold very still." Serenity did as she said and remained as still as possible while Athena reached inside her and also pressed on her belly. "He's breech," she said softly. "Someone send for Polaris." _

_"Is he alright?" Serenity asked, looking up at her husband as tears filled her eyes. _

_Pontus reached a hand to her belly and pressed lightly, his power, the ocean, helping him to reach their unborn child. "His heart beats too slow. We must hurry." _

_Time passed. Serenity couldn't be sure how much, before Solaris was suddenly on the bed, kneeling beside her, hand on her belly. He began to glow, colors of red, orange, yellow, and gold seemed to swirl around him. She felt an easing of the pain and a movement inside her as the baby turned. _

_"Push now," Solaris ordered. _

_Serenity bore down, staring into Pontus' eyes for strength and courage, and moments later her son slipped into the world. He didn't cry or scream, merely cooed at the midwife who cleaned out his mouth. Soon he was clean and he and his sister both were laid on her breast. "So beautiful," she whispered, looking at her silver-haired twins. "Serenity," she said, gazing at the princess, who was nuzzling at her breast, searching for her first meal. Of course, her daughter didn't seem to fit the name, but it was the name of all the Moon Queens, and all the firstborn females bore it. _

_She looked to her other child. He was so peaceful. His eyes were open and he stared into her own, looking so calm and serene that she had to smile. "What do you think?" she asked Pontus. _

_"He's so calm," he whispered. "Much like me. Too much. He will have a temper," he warned. "But his Crystal..." his voice trailed off as he ran a hand gently over the baby's silver hair. "It resonates with mine. That can't be. Shouldn't he have the Blue Moon Crystal?" _

_"Not necessarily," Solaris answered for her, adjusting the infant so that he was closer to her nipple. She watched as he opened his mouth and took it in, still staring up at her. "Several times in the past boys or girls have been born between the Princess and the Keeper of Chronicles. There is usually a need. Perhaps it is because your father so recently passed Pontus. Your Crystal needs an heir." _

_Pontus smiled down at the little one. "He looks so tranquil. But I can already see there will be storms with this one," he added. _

_Serenity, who was still covered with sweat, blood, and birthing fluid, shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to be up and changed quickly, but Solaris had not yet healed her. Then she remembered. She had yet to pass the placenta. She sighed, frustrated. There were still spasms in her belly, but not as strong, nor nearly as painful. _

_Pontus decided to distract her. "What name would you give our son?" he asked. She looked up at him, staring into the tranquil eyes that so matched the ones of their new born son, and smiled. _

_ "Tranquility," she announced. _

Serenity sat up, panting and crying. "What in the name of Selene was that?" she asked aloud, turning to look at Pontus. She rested a hand over her swollen belly, where their child grew. The dream had been so strange. She remembered Serenity's birth, and there had been no twin. No boy. She would have remembered him. Wouldn't she?

"Are you well?" Pontus asked, sitting up and turning the lamp up so he could see her face.

"I am. I had a very strange dream," she explained. "I dreamed that Serenity had a twin brother. One who bore a Crystal of the Sea, like yours."

Pontus frowned. "But Anou has already said that our little one is the next Keeper. It makes no sense. Besides, I remember Serenity's birth. She screamed so loud I swore she could wake the dead, and you came through beautifully. Come, get some rest." He pulled her into his arms, and cuddled her close.

Serenity snuggled into Pontus, but her mind was still racing. Wouldn't she have remembered a son?

* * *

**Cast of Characters:**

* * *

Lunarian Royal Family:  
Queen Serenity  
King Pontus  
Princess Serenity - Usagi  
Prince Tsukiyomi - Shingo (not yet born in this chapter)

Earth Royal Family:  
King Endymion  
Queen Demeter  
Prince Endymion - Mamoru

Solaran Royal Family:   
King Solaris  
Queen Hemera  
Prince Lugh - Haruki

The Oracle:  
Earth Oracle  
Moon Oracle  
Sun Oracle

Elysion  
Anou - Priestess of the Moon people  
Miroc - Priest of the Earth people

Additional Characters:   
Nurse - Ikuko  
Bodyguard/Defense Teacher - Kenji

* * *

All Senshi and Shitennou names remain the same when they are reborn!

Senshi:  
Sailor Mercury - Ami, daughter of Athena  
Sailor Venus - Minako, daughter of Aphrodite  
Sailor Mars - Rei, daughter of Hestia  
Sailor Jupiter - Makoto, daughter of Juno  
Sailor Saturn - Hotaru  
Sailor Neptune - Michiru  
Sailor Uranus - Haruka  
Sailor Pluto - Setsuna, daughter of Nona

Shitennou:  
Prince of the North - Kunzite, son of Hermes  
Prince of the South - Zoicite  
Prince of the East - Nephrite  
Prince of the West - Jadeite


	2. Chapter 1: Childish Things

**Reader's Note:** A character list with names that may be changed or unknown characters will be at the bottom of every chapter as more characters are added so you can check it out any time!

**Author's Note: **I am so excited to share this with all of you... welcome to the Silver Millennium

**Updated Author's Notes** 1-13-20**:** THERE ARE SEVERAL NEW SECTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER! I wanted to show you a bit more of their childhood, explain some of the unanswered questions, and really give a look at their blossoming personalities.

* * *

**Silver Tears  
A Silver Millennium Story**  
**Prequel: Dark Endymion Series**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Childish Things  
**

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 2***_

Serenity liked the way Nurse sang her pretty songs. She always sang to her and made her feel better when she was sad. Sitting with her friend, and cousin, Mina, she watched as Nurse made little motions with her hands to tell the story of the song. She loved stories too, and Nurse told the best ones. Giggling, she clapped her hands when Nurse finished.

"Now little ones," she said. "I have to go and get your snack from the next room. No jumping on the bed!"

"Okay," Serenity said, smiling. Nurse had caught her jumping on the bed lots. She liked to jump. She went so high. As soon as Nurse left the room, she giggled and looked at Mina. "Wanna go jump on the bed?" she asked.

"Okay!" Mina said, and got up. They both climbed up the covers and got on to the surface, but before Serenity could jump Mina screamed. She sounded really scared and it made Serenity almost fall over. She turned her head and saw a man coming into the room from the window.

Nurse came running, holding up a big stick that was taller than her head, and charged at the man. He moved around Nurse and the next thing Serenity knew, she was being carried by him. He jumped out the window into her pretty garden and then he was running and running. Serenity struggled to breathe. He was holding her too tight. She cried out, but the sound didn't go far.

The man stumbled and Serenity fell into the grass, crying. When she turned around, Nurse was holding the man around both legs and yelling for Master Kenji, her husband. He knew all about swords and stuff. He came running into the garden and cried out. "Guards!"

Then Master Kenji was grabbing the bad man, and Nurse came and picked up Serenity. People came running from all directions and it made Serenity even more scared. At first she thought more bad men had come. Nurse shushed her and rocked her, then brought her inside to Mina, who was crying. She grabbed hold of her cousin and didn't let go.

Mommy came and scooped her and Mina up, looking at Nurse. "You saved her again." She frowned. "Something has got to give," she said after a moment. "The Oracles words were too public. There have been four attempts in a month. Four! What are we going to do?"

Serenity got more afraid because Mommy was afraid. She didn't want Mommy to be afraid. She wanted Daddy. Sniffling, she peeped over her mother's shoulder and saw him. Reaching out her arms, she silently asked for him to hold her.

When Daddy pulled her into his arms he tickled her belly and nuzzled her neck, making Serenity giggle. "This isn't the best place for that discussion Ren," Daddy said.

"I will watch over the little ones," Master Kenji said. "Until a better plan is made. My life before theirs." To Serenity his words sounded strong. Like a promise. A very important promise.

Serenity was sad. She didn't like being scared. Bad people kept coming and she didn't like it. She wanted to jump on the bed and eat all the cookies Nurse made for her, and sing nonsense songs, and play with Mina. Her lip quivered. She tried very hard not to cry, but a tear fell, and then another.

"What is it my little bunny?" Nurse asked, smiling at her. "Would you like a cookie?"

Serenity nodded her head. "Yes please. Can Mina have a cookie too?"

"Yes. Why don't you girls come and sit in the other room while the men clean this mess up. Maybe your mommy can come and have some milk and cookies," she added, and Serenity saw them looking at each other, almost like they could talk without words.

"I'd like that very much."

Serenity and Mina sat with Mommy and Nurse. Soon Mina's mommy came too, and they all pretended that their milk was tea and had a little tea party. Eventually Serenity stopped feeling so scared, and Mina stopped holding her hand too tight and then she crawled into Mommy's lap and fell asleep, dreaming about all the fun she and Mina could have jumping on the bed.

* * *

_***Prince Endymion; Age 5***_

"I bet I can get to the top first," Endymion said, taunting Jadeite, who was slightly younger and a bit smaller than he was. He scrambled up the tree, making monkey sounds as he climbed. "Eeh-Eeh Ooh-ooh!" he teased.

"No fair!" Jadeite yelled. "You had a head start." He climbed up after him, but as he came to the second branch there was a loud crack and he fell down on the ground.

Endymion looked down and grew worried. Jadeite's face was all red and he looked like he couldn't breathe. He hurried to climb back down and scrambled to his side. "I'm sorry Jed," he said, when he saw his friend was struggling to pull in air. He pressed his hand on his friend's shoulder, wishing he hadn't dared the younger boy to climb. Then Jed grabbed his chest and coughed. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he sat up.

"That hurt," he whispered, when he had caught his breath.

"I'm really sorry Jadeite. I shouldn't have dared you."

Jed shrugged. "It was fun 'til I fell," he admitted. "I like playing and climbing."

Endymion still felt bad. "I'll give you my marble," he said, suddenly inspired. "The one that looks like a big blue eye. You like that one." He pulled his bag of marbles out of his pocket and searched through for his second favorite shooter, then handed it to his friend.

"Are you sure?" Jadeite asked. "You like this a lot."

"I like you a lot too," Endymion told him honestly. They had been friends ever since he could remember. And Nephrite and Kunzite and Zoicite were his friends too.

"Want to climb the tree now?" Jadeite asked, putting the shooter marble into his own bag.

"Sure."

Endymion stood up and brushed his pants off with his hands, then held a hand out to help Jed up. They both turned toward the tree, and then Jadeite shouted and shoved him to the ground, hard. At first he was angry, until he saw an arrow, still shaking back and forth, quivering in the trunk of the tree.

"You saved me," he said.

Jadeite nodded, still laying over him, his eyes looking in every direction. Then he started shouting. "Master Crios! Master Crios! Assassin!"

Suddenly Master Crios was there, and so were the other Shitennou, his father's guardians, and their sons. Kunzite and Nephrite both stood, holding their swords out, while Zoicite helped Endymion and Jadeite up.

"Get inside," Master Crios ordered. "Protect your Prince."

"Yes Master," the boys answered him. Endymion felt Jadeite and Zoicite tugging at his arms. He didn't want to go inside. He wanted to see what happened to the assassin. What if he was still out there? What if he got away?

The King, Endymion's father and namesake, strode out of the castle, wearing bright shining armor, and a dozen guards followed him. He looked over Endymion and nodded, then pointed for the boys to hurry inside. His friends dragged him along, but Endymion wanted to see what was happening. Soon they were inside, and Kunzite and Nephrite were both glaring at him. They were both slightly older than he was, and sometimes they could be annoying about protecting him, even though they weren't that much older.

"We were just playing," Endymion said, shaking a little. "If Jed hadn't pushed me down..." he trailed off with a shudder.

"Where is he?" he heard a shout.

"That's my mom. None of you say how close it was!" Endymion hissed. His mom worried a lot and he didn't want to make it worse. Soon he was being hugged to within an inch of his life, but he didn't mind so much, even with the other boys there. He loved his mother and wanted her to smile. Which she always did when he hugged her really hard.

"I'm okay mom," he told her. "Honest. Wasn't even close. Jed saved me."

"What a brave boy," Demeter said, looking at Jadeite. "I'm so glad you all have each other." She frowned. "I wish these assassins would stop. It's been a while, but it seems like it will never end."

Endymion didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit that he was scared the assassin would come back. They had started almost two years before, and ever since his parents had been careful that a guard was always watching, but sometimes they got through.

"Two guards dead," the King announced, coming into the windowless room where they were waiting. "The assassin seems to have been sent by one of the lower kingdoms, but you can never truly judge by what you find in their pockets. I wish we'd been able to take him alive."

Endymion's father didn't believe the truth should be hidden from him, and he was grateful. His dad was very smart, and usually very kind. He moved away from his mother and went to stand before his father, bowing his head. "Am I banned from my gardens again?" he asked, sad because it had happened before.

"No son," the King answered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "From now on there will be more guards when you go out, but I won't have you spend the rest of your childhood in this room. You must remember, the people wont trust a man they cannot see. Soon you will begin to take on your responsibilities and training, and when that time comes I wouldn't have you learning from strangers."

Endymion's mother made a noise, and for a moment he thought she was going to argue, but she just nodded her head and moved to stand with them. He gave her a brief hug and looked up. "I'll be okay mom. I promise."

She only gave a shaky, watery laugh, but she ruffled his hair. "We must speak to Serenity about this," was all she said.

"And Endymion and the others should begin learning to protect themselves," Master Crios said, coming into the room. "All of them should be in sword training and self-defense classes. He isn't the only one in danger."

"It will be as you say," the King responded. He shook his head. "I had hoped to wait a little longer before making them grow up. There is already so much resting on them. It hardly seems fair."

"There is still plenty of time to be boys," Demeter said, sniffling. "They won't always be in training. Which reminds me," she sent a small glare at Endymion. "Would you know anything about the snake in Cook's bed?"

Endymion was quite practiced at pretending he wasn't involved, but his mother knew him too well. She continued the 'look,' until he was squirming. "Sorry mother."

"You'll be even more sorry," she announced. "No desert until she forgives you." After a moment of glaring, she relented. "She loves those bluebonnets you made for her last time." Endymion grinned up at her, smiling. He knew Cook loved flowers, and she always did forgive.

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 3***_

Princess Serenity peeked over the side of the moon cradle at her very new baby brother. He was all pink and his face looked wrinkly like an old man. She thought he was the cutest thing ever born.

"What's his name?" she asked her momma, looking up at her. At three, Serenity was still very short, but she stood on her tiptoes and felt taller.

"Tsukiyomi," her mother whispered. "To honor the people of the High Kingdom of Earth and their friendship," she explained.

"Tsuki," Serenity said, knowing she wouldn't be able to say the whole thing. "I like it," she added. Reaching over the side of the cradle she touched the soft cheek of her brother. "Hi Tsuki," she said. "I'm your big sister, and I get to protect you and teach you." She giggled and looked up at her mommy again. "I love him," she whispered.

"I'm glad," Queen Serenity said. "It seems like only yesterday Lugh was looking into this very cradle at you."

Serenity giggled again. "Can I go play in the garden?"

Her mother nodded. "For an hour. Nurse will take you. Then you have your lessons," she added.

Serenity frowned. "I don't like lessons," she muttered. "A dress is a dress," she added. "Why do I have to wear dresses at all? I don't like them. They're scratchy." Serenity plucked at the starched lace collar at her throat.

Laughing, the queen bent and scooped her up. "I hated lessons too," she whispered. "But as the Princess of the Moon, there are certain things you have to learn, even if you don't want to. Neither of us have much choice over that. We have to behave and act in a certain way. It may not seem right, or even very fair, but it is what the people expect. They want their rulers to be calm and patient and look the part." She set Serenity back on her feet.

"I will try mother," Serenity promised.

"Just remember that I love you," Mother said. "Now run along with Nurse, and behave yourself."

Serenity went out into the garden, thinking about what her mother had said. She had to be good for the people. If she had to be good, then she would be. She didn't want anyone to be sad because she didn't act the way a princess should. She wanted Mommy to be proud of her and the people to like her. She resolved to be very good and to always obey her mother.

* * *

_***Queen Demeter***_

Demeter smiled at Serenity as she place Tsukiyomi's carrying basket next to the sofa and smiled. "I missed you."

"I'm so glad you came," Demeter said, kissing Queen Serenity's cheek. In the private sitting room they didn't have to be formal, which was why she had chosen it for this meeting. "I've missed you as well," she added. "You're the only one who truly understands."

"I feel the same," Serenity said softly, looking across the room to where the Prince and Princess had already sat on the floor, looking through a book together.

Serenity was now four, and becoming a beauty, who looked much like her mother. Demeter had seen portraits of all the former Serenity's during one of her visits to the moon. They all had a similar look to their faces, silver hair, and blue eyes that grew more silver with use of the Crystal they carried. Her own son, Endymion, who was seven, looked like a copy of his father in his own youth. His eyes were the deep, dark blue of the Earth's oceans and his hair was black as the darkest caves. He had an aristocratic face, a straight nose, and high cheekbones. They looked like they belonged together already. Her light to his dark.

"Do you think," she cleared her throat. "Do you think there is any hope to avoid their death?" she asked.

Serenity shook her head. "I haven't found a way. Not yet. I have even asked Nurse, Ikuko, to be her mother in the next life, should the worst happen to all of us."

"You can do that?" Demeter asked, surprised. "I didn't know it was possible."

"I am the holder of the Silver Crystal. I am trying to see that all the children have the best guardians I can find as future parents." Serenity frowned. "I had thought, perhaps, your younger sister and her husband. But the choice is yours."

Demeter squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment, trying to stop the flow of tears. Little Endymion always seemed to be watching her and she didn't want to upset him with her sorrow. She wanted him to remain a child for as long as it was possible. Already he had faced assassins climbing in through his bedroom window, or attacking while he was playing with his friends. It wasn't fair.

"My sister sounds like a good choice," she said. "She and her husband are very kind, and humble. Will you ensure he is provided for?" she asked. "And the rest of them?"

"To an extent, yes," Serenity answered. "I really hate thinking about all of this. I know it must be difficult for you as well. How short a time we had to enjoy them before our world was torn apart."

"The prophecy made it sound as though they would win the day," Demeter answered. "That's why I have hope. Even if we can't be with them." She frowned. "Should we tell them what is coming?"

"No." Serenity shook her head. "Let them be children. Let them have hope."

Changing the subject completely, they talked of inconsequential things for several minutes. "How is the ambassador doing?" she asked, a little worried. Her cousin had recommended him, but lately there had been whispers that he had a cruel streak.

"He seems well, though he mostly shuts himself away and studies our laws. His wife is kindhearted, and his daughter Beryl and little Serenity have grown close. Neither enjoy their lessons. I think that, more than anything else, is forming a bond between them. I am glad of it. The other girls have lessons with her, but they've already begun training to protect her, so she was alone for the less interesting lessons. She tries so hard to be proper."

"What do you think of his other children?" she asked.

Serenity shrugged. "Only Beryl is really seen. The two older girls are often closeted with their mother most of the day. And the boy, the one he brought from somewhere else, Agate. He and Tsukiyomi have become friends, though Agate is older. He has been teaching him how to fence. Is that the right word? It is different from the skills Master Kenji teaches."

Demeter frowned. "He brought Agate with him? I didn't know that. His wife wouldn't like that."

"Why not?"

Not usually given to idle gossip, Demeter debated explaining further, but decided Serenity needed to know in case problems arose. "Agate is not the child of his wife. She is the child of one of his mistresses. He has many. Mistresses, and children. But his wife had only daughters."

"This I did not know." Serenity frowned. "Still, I do not blame the boy for his father's actions. He has always been kind to my children, and I think that is what counts."

With the slightly uncomfortable information shared, Demeter turned to the topic of flowers, which Serenity and her daughter both loved. "Endymion has created something for Cook," she said. "It is a type of flower that only opens on the full moon. I thought perhaps you might want some of them to bring for your daughter's garden and your own."

"I'd heard he had begun to create new flowers. He gets that skill from you, yes?"

"He does. And he's grown quite accomplished at bribing people to forgive him with them." She tried to hold back her laughter. "I swear between Endymion, Zoicite, and Jadeite, there have been more pranks in the last five years than in any twenty before that. They won't learn."

"Let them be boys," Serenity said softly, her gaze on the children. Tsukiyomi was beginning to wake and she bent to pull him out of his carrying basket. "Let them laugh while they can."

* * *

_***Prince Endymion; Age 8***_

Endymion crossed his arms and frowned as he stood in front of Serenity. The boy, Makel, who had picked on the princess, glared at him. "I told you to leave her alone," Endymion said, his voice full of the anger he couldn't control. He'd seen Serenity in tears and something happened to his insides. He wanted to rage and scream and hit the boy who made her sad. He didn't understand it, and it wasn't proper for the High Prince, so he tried to control it.

"You're just as stupid as she is," Makel said. "You two are ridiculous!"

A little girl with red hair came around the corner. Endymion recognized her. She was from one of the lower kingdoms of Earth and her father had been tasked with becoming a diplomat and ambassador. She was around Serenity's age, perhaps five or six, like the Princess, and was related somehow to the queen of the West Kingdom of Earth. She seemed like a nice girl, and he'd seen her play with Serenity before. Now she seemed concerned about what was happening.

Turning his attention back to Makel, Endymion frowned. "It's not nice to pick on girls, especially when they're younger than you. Act your age, and like a good person and people will like you," he said. "If you keep acting mean, no one will want to be your friend."

"Pathetic," Makel snarled. "You are nothing but a pansy. Girls should do as they're told. They aren't good for anything else."

Endymion frowned and grabbed Serenity's hand, leading her over to where Beryl stood, a hand covering her mouth in shock. He took her hand too, leading her away from the boy. He didn't want any of the girls near that bully.

Once they were safely away, Beryl's father saw them all and called her to him. Endymion didn't like him very much. He had a pinched look around his face, as though he had been sucking lemons, and he never said anything to him that didn't sound like a lie. He and Serenity waved goodbye to Beryl and then he took her out into the garden.

His mother had planted a special kind of rose for the Moon Queen. It was pure white and glowed like the surface of the moon in the night sky. Serenity sat on a bench and swiped at her cheeks. She was only five, but already she acted very prim and proper most of the time. Only Makel seemed to get a rise out of her, but he said hateful things that made her cry often.

"I don't want to go home if he's still here," Endymion said, sitting down next to the princess and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He was only three years older than her, but he wanted to protect her from bullies like that.

"Momma said you have to go when your daddy does," Serenity whispered. "I don't want you to leave." Her little lip quivered and she started to cry again.

Hugging her, Endymion promised he would come back. "It will only be a month," he said. "I'll come see you when the moon is dark in the sky again."

She nodded, but he knew she wasn't very happy. He wished he could stay too, but he had to obey. He couldn't disrespect his father, and he missed his mother, who had stayed behind. Someone had to be there to rule. He sighed. "Mother is coming with me next time," he said. "She is making special pink roses just for you."

"She is?" Serenity grew excited, her blue eyes widening and a smile blooming on her face. "That would be wonderful," she added. "I love earth flowers."

Kunzite ran towards them, a bit out of breath. He knew the Shitennou had been in training with Master Kenji, one of the trainers for the Inner Senshi. "Endymion," he called. "It's time to go."

His heart clenched, and he wished he could say no and stay with Serenity, who looked so sad. He turned to her. "No matter what he says, remember I think you're wonderful," he said, and kissed the back of her hand like he'd seen other people do in court. "I'll be back, I promise."

Serenity nodded and stayed sitting on the bench. He knew she had lessons soon and wouldn't get a break much longer. He kept looking at her, walking backwards towards the gate room, and waving.

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 7***_

Serenity stared at her astronomy teacher, bored. She didn't want to learn today. She wanted to go outside and play in the fountain with her friends. Instead they were all trapped here, in one of the palace rooms, with a teacher whose voice made Serenity sleepy.

"Who can tell me which planets and moons are inhabited?" the teacher asked, looking directly at her.

Serenity sat up in her seat. She knew this. She did. She just had to remember. "Um, there's the Sun, then Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto," she started. "Those are the planets with people on them. But some people are thinking of starting a colony on Eris."

"Good Serenity. Now, who can tell me about the moons?" the teacher asked, adjusting the strange necklace he wore.

Ami held up her hand. When the teacher nodded to her she said, "Most of the inhabited moons are around Earth or farther because the people couldn't survive too close to the sun. Earth's Moon, which some people call the Artemis moon, is the closest to the sun. Most of the inhabited moons are around Jupiter and Saturn, but the colonies are still small and they are under the leadership of the planet they orbit. Around Jupiter there are Ganymede, Calisto, Io, Europa, Titania, Oberon, Umbriel, and Ariel."

As soon as she paused to take a breath the teacher held up a hand. "Very good Ami. Now, who can tell me what the inhabited moons around Saturn are?" he asked.

Minako held up her hand. "Titan, Rhea, Iapetus, Dione, and Tethys."

"Great job so far girls. Now, there are two more inhabited moons. What are they called and what planet do they orbit? Anyone?"

Rei held up her hand then. "Triton orbits Neptune," she said, playing with her hair nervously.

Makoto sat up straighter. "There's also Charon, which orbits Pluto. But there are tons more moons and my daddy says one day we might inhabit them all, and he says there are a lot more planets too."

The teacher smiled. "Your father is right. There are plans for many of the moons. Even just over a thousand years ago there weren't people on any moon but ours," he added.

Ami squirmed. "Uncle Mímir, why aren't all the planets and moons inhabited?" she said the last word slowly and carefully, and Serenity thought she was trying to impress her uncle.

"Some cannot sustain life, even with the help of the crystals. They might be too close to the sun, and while the Amber Crystal can help them, the people who live near must be related to the sun or the people of the planet below. As you know, the populations of Mercury and Venus are very small. And those who live in the sun are very special. Only one family can live there full time."

"My cousin!" Serenity exclaimed. "But Lugh comes to see me sometimes cause his momma and my momma are sisters."

"True, and the people of the Moon have special abilities," the teacher said. "Those related to the Silver Crystal all do." He paused then, and sighed. "But not many are born to the Lunarian royal family, and only one born can carry the Silver Crystal, so the others have married into other houses, making them stronger as well. Unfortunately it can lead to jealousy and anger."

"That's what caused the Second War, right Uncle Mímir?" asked Ami. "Cause the third daughter of Queen Serenity the fifth got married to someone from Ganymede and he wanted the Silver Crystal's power and was mad he didn't get to marry her sister."

The teacher sighed. "True, but we all know it wasn't only that. Metalia had been breaking through her prison and whispering for a long time by then."

"So he wasn't evil?" asked Makoto.

"I don't think so," the teacher said. "I think that Metalia, and other creatures of darkness, can turn people dark, but that even though their souls are stained, they aren't evil. I wasn't born during the last war," he added. "I don't remember it like some people. What I do remember is that around the time I was your age, there was only life left on three moons, including this one. That is why Metalia was locked away on Earth the last time. The tenth king Endymion agreed to hide the prison in a land no one traveled to, and so she has been kept hidden, and secret from people for a very long time. And speaking of time, that's all we have for today. Serenity, do not forget you have your lessons on the fan. You others need to get to training as well. Go on."

Serenity grumbled as she left the room with her friends. She wanted to go to training with them, but instead she would be forced to sit inside and listen to another lecture on the proper ways to hold a fan, then how to fold her dress properly when she sat or some other foolishness. As much as she hated it, she could not disobey. It wasn't proper for a princess of her stature to throw a tantrum. It would embarrass her mother, and Serenity would never do that. She was seven, and smart enough not to misbehave.

The other girls waved and ran through the corridors. Serenity thought it really was unfair that they got to go out while she was stuck inside, but she turned and began walking toward her chambers, where she would be met by her maid and her dress would be changed for the second time that morning. She let out a soft sigh.

"Is the pretty little princess sad?" came a snarky voice behind her.

Serenity turned and bit back an audible groan. Makel was standing behind her, fists on his hips. He moved closer and Serenity automatically backed away. The girls were at training, Lugh was in meetings with his father, which was his own sort of training, and there was no Endymion around to protect her. It wasn't proper for her to run either, which meant she had to stop and listen to whatever the boy had to say, and then be scolded for being late.

"I do not have time to speak Makel," Serenity tried, using her most proper voice. "I am expected at my next lesson."

He moved closer and Serenity backed up until she was against the wall. There was no where left to go. Makel put his face very close to hers. "You are the most worthless person in this galaxy," he said. "My father says you and I will be married one day, but I am not looking forward to being stuck with a silver-haired freak princess."

Serenity felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Endymion always said bullies would back off if you stood up to them. "Be nice!" she said loudly. "No one wants to be around mean people!" she added.

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a teasing voice. "Tell?" he laughed. "No one would believe you Princess." He moved like he was going to hit her, but stopped his hand before he came close.

Unable to help herself, Serenity sobbed, then she moved away again, sliding to her left with her back against the wall. She grabbed at her skirt with both hands and took off running, tears streaming down her cheeks. Makel's mocking laughter followed her.

Down the hall, Beryl came around the corner. Seeing Serenity in tears, the girl reached out. "Makel again?" she asked, her voice heavy with sympathy. "I'm sure if we told someone he would stop."

Serenity shook her head. "I tried to tell before, and no one listened," she explained. "Do you have lessons with me today?"

Beryl nodded. "My father wants me to marry a prince like my cousin did," she said with a sigh. "I don't want to marry a prince. I want to travel the whole Earth, and the Moon and to all the planets in the Solar System. Then I want to be a 'bassador like my father and go all over the galaxy."

Serenity only nodded. She wanted to marry a prince. But there was only one prince she liked. Endymion. "Come on," she said. "Today we're learning how to use a fan to give signals to people we trust."

"Boring," Beryl said, and the girls laughed.

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

"Are you girls having fun?" Serenity asked, looking into the room where the princess and her young guardians were having their first real sleepover.

"We are," the princess answered, smiling, but there was a hint of sorrow in her face and her eyes were shimmering.

The Queen, not having forgotten what it was like to be seven years old, hurried into the room. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked, thankful they were not in public so she could be as informal as she wished. She brushed Serenity's silver hair away from her forehead, and kissed it, before settling next to her and the other girls on the massive bed.

"I want to have sword training with the girls," Serenity said with a small sigh. "I know I have to be a good princess, but I can't help what I feel," she added, looking up at her.

"You will have sword training," she promised. "You just have to wait a little longer."

"I will?"

"Yes." She looked around at the other girls, all of whom stared at the princess with a mixture of worry and wonder. She knew they cared deeply for her, but sometimes the differences in their training could create a rift, as it once had with her own Senshi, their mothers. No one had intended for it to happen, but it was a product of being forced to learn so many different things.

"Serenity," she continued, "little bunny, there is more for you to learn than the girls. While it's true they are princess in their own kingdoms, the Silver Millennium must be guided by one hand. It sometimes doesn't feel very fair and there may be times when you are very disappointed. I know how it feels. I've gone through the same lessons. Soon enough the girls will be joining your lessons, and you will join theirs. But even so, there are lessons they cannot take with you. There are lessons you cannot take with them."

"I wish I was a Senshi," Serenity sighed. "I want to be with my friends. Why can't I fight?"

The Queen thought for a moment before she responded. Maybe it was too soon to tell her daughter everything, but in this case she thought perhaps there was wisdom in giving a piece of knowledge early. "Did you know," she started, intentionally changing her tone into that of a storyteller, "that there is, technically, a Senshi of the Moon?"

"There is?" Minako asked, sitting up straighter. "Where? Who? Why haven't we met her?"

Serenity laughed at the shocked faces of the five young girls before her. "You have, in a way. She's talking to you right now."

"You're the Moon Senshi?" Rei asked, a look of disbelief crossing her features. "No way. You're too pretty and wise and proper."

"Settle down and listen," she said, and waited for the five girls to form a line, laying on their stomachs and staring up at her with wide eyes. "A very long time ago an evil creature came into our Solar System. No one knew who she was, or what she was, and many were swayed. I'm speaking of course, about Metalia. Now, in those days, there were no planetary Senshi because everyone lived on the earth. The people were happy, and open, and had no need of protectors. But when Metalia came, something happened. Something that no one expected."

"What?" asked Ami, always thirsty for knowledge.

"You know every person ever born has a star seed. Every person on every planet, in every solar system. We all have a star seed." As she said this, Serenity reached to her chest and let the Silver Crystal come to her. She held it on her open palm for the girls to see, smiling when the let out little gasps of awe. "These star seeds protect us, in their own ways. But sometimes they get bigger. This happens when the person who holds them does something important, or selfless, and protects others, or even when they make a very special wish."

"But the Silver Crystal, and the others like it, were designed to create, to heal, to nurture, and to shield. They weren't designed to fight. The others, those of the Senshi and the Shitennou became the Crystals your mothers carry today, and their ancestors were fighters at heart. They wanted to protect the Earth and the people on it. So those Crystals grew into fierce protectors too."

"Wow," Makoto breathed, looking amazed.

"Now, there were many years of peace and tranquility after the Moon Kingdom was born. Serenity the Second had come here after her mother's death, and created this place. Her Senshi followed her and protected her from harm. And for several generations, all was at peace. There was no need for battle. They turned their eyes to protecting the people on the Earth. Then, quite by accident, an explorer let Metalia free during the reign of Serenity the Fourth. So many years had passed that only those descended from The Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon, as well as their guardians, remembered her. It caused great fear. People turned on one another, fighting for things like food, water, and wood for their fires. There was plenty to be had, if only they had looked.

"Serenity the Fifth was very young. Only sixteen. She looked down on the earth and ran to her mother to tell what was happening. But the Queen had no idea what to do. She couldn't hurt the people. It wasn't them causing the problem. And there was no trace of Metalia near her prison. The princess wept and wished desperately to be able to help the people. Her Mother's Crystal granted that Wish, and before the eyes of the entire court, she was lifted from the ground and the Crystal she carried, the Pink Moon Crystal, covered her in pink ribbons that became her fuku. She was Sailor Moon. The others rejoiced, for with the power of the Crystal she carried, they had a chance to help and heal the people. Like it's parent Crystal, it had the ability to heal the mind.

"The Silver Crystal created a scepter, called the Moon Wand, and she reached out and took it in her hands. The Pink Crystal attached itself to the Wand, and she was transported in the blink of an eye down to the Earth. Wherever people were turned and maddened by Metalia, she would appear, surrounded by her Senshi, and heal them. Several times she was attacked, and the Crystal gave her the weapons to protect herself. She was not like the others however. Her attacks were different. Healing attacks, or the use of the tiara she wore."

"Why were they different?" Minako asked.

"Because her Crystal was different. Over the generations it had grown a mind of it's own. And when it fought, it did not want to kill any more than Sailor Moon did. So it captured and healed. In time the Queen and Metalia battled and she was put back into her prison. The people of earth almost forgot about Sailor Moon and the Senshi, and thought us myth and legend."

Serenity shook her head sadly. "During my younger years, the Third War was going strong, and when I came of age, I was attacked by one of Metalia's Dark Generals. My Crystal reacted, turning me into Sailor Moon. I was trained by your mothers to fight and defend myself, but I wasn't very good at it. I think I fell and screamed more than any actual fighting. But I got better as time went on. They always helped me, always encouraged me, and they have been my friends and companions so faithfully that I could not imagine a world without them in it. We fought many battles against the Dark General before my own mother locked Metalia away again. Thankfully we have had a time of great peace since then. For nearly sixty years there has been no war or devastation. I met Serenity's father, fell in love, and put away Sailor Moon. Someday she may be needed again, but I hope for the sake of the Solar System that that time doesn't come, because it would mean great war and calamity has befallen us again."

There was a long silence when she finished speaking. The princess sat quietly, her chin in her hands, staring up at her. "So, if I turn into Sailor Moon, it's because the people are in danger?" she asked.

"Yes," Serenity answered, watching as her daughter, still so very young, processed he information.

"Then I hope we don't need a Sailor Moon ever again," she said firmly.

Serenity nodded. "My thoughts precisely. However, young lady, that does not mean you will not be trained to defend yourself. There are other things to fear. All five of you have had attempts on your lives, as well as attempted kidnappings. There are people out there who seek to cause harm, or to gain power. They would use any one of you, or your future husbands, if they could."

"Future husbands?" Minako asked. "We don't know who they are yet." She scrunched her nose, thinking. "How would anyone else know?"

Serenity sighed. "You do not yet know their names, but many already know whom you will choose from."

"But," Ami shook her head. "We aren't supposed to have arranged marriages."

"You won't. But some things cannot be changed. Your hearts are already open to them, if that helps. You may even have thought about them differently than other boys. Thankfully you are still very young and cannot marry until you are sixteen." She frowned. She wished she could keep her daughter and the others little as long as possible. Time moved so quickly when you raised children. It seemed only days since she had brought her precious little one into the world, and already she was seven years old.

Knowing even part of her child's fate was a hardship she wished she didn't have to bear. But bear it she would, and she would do everything in her power to see her future secured. Standing, she bent and kissed each of the little ones, and made her way out of the room. "It is nearly time for bed. Change into your nightgowns and I will send Nurse in."

"Goodnight Mother!" Serenity called.

"Goodnight," she responded, closing the door behind her so the children couldn't see her tears.

* * *

_***Endymion; Age 10***_

Endymion hit the ground hard and rolled over to his belly, scrambling back to his feet as quickly as he could, looking at the blademaster.

Crios smiled. "Good, good. Now, what would you have done had there been a second opponent behind you?"

"Jumped, then swung the short sword," Endymion said, marking his words with action as Nephrite and Kunzite both came at him at once with their practice swords.

"Father?" Nephrite asked. "Why would someone approach from behind?"

"What was the first lesson of the sword?" Crios barked.

"Cheat," Zoisite said, grinning. "Always cheat."

"In a true battle, there are no rules my son," Crios said, looking down at Nephrite. "In battle there is no judge to say who won. The only measure of a win is to still breathe when the battle is done."

"And is it true some people put poison on their blades?" asked Kunzite, frowning. "How do we keep Endymion safe from that?"

"The trick is to never get hit, but remember most poisons won't affect the High Prince. He heals far too rapidly. Only a very fast acting poison will work, and the blade would have to hit deep, near a vein, or somewhere close to the head or heart."

"I thought we weren't supposed to let people get close," Jadeite said. "They should come through us before they get to him."

"But you can't be with me every moment," Endymion said. "There are times when I will need to fight on my own. Like my father."

"Remember, none of you can be spared," Crios said solemnly. "There are those who would seek to kill any one of you. You must protect yourselves as much as the High Prince and the girls you will one day wed. And what is the rule I've taught you about your future wives?"

All five boys chorused, "my life before hers, to protect, to honor, to cherish."

"But who will we marry?" Kunzite asked. "No one will tell us."

Crios chuckled. "None of you have arranged marriages," he explained. "That is why no one has told you. You five will marry for love."

"But..." Zoisite looked confused, "we're royals. All royals have arranged marriages."

Crios shook his head. "Some day you will learn why you are different. I cannot tell you yet, but one day all will be revealed. I can only say that when you do marry, you will live and die for them. Your marriages will take place, and you will love your wives dearly. You will pass the Venusian trials."

Endymion gasped. "Truly?" he asked.

The Venusian trials were spoken of on Earth, but none had ever participated in them. The only Soul-Bonded couples on the planet were their own parents, and their bonds had been formed only seven years before, when Endymion and the others had been three and four. Soul-Bonds were strong, creating a link that helped the couple, but few could survive the loss of their soulmate.

"Truly. It has been decided already. I cannot tell you all, understand, but each of you has at least met the young girl you will one day marry." Crios looked at each of the boys. "You probably already have strange feelings for that girl you don't even understand. One day you will. One day that girl will be all you can think of. Your mind will wander to her when you are supposed to be busy with other work. You will be distracted by her, and devoted to her. This I promise."

Zoisite snorted. "Girls are gross," he said, but there was a quiver in his voice. "Books and the sword, those are important."

Master Crios laughed. "Then find a girl who also loves books and the sword."

Endymion nodded slowly, but the memory of bright blue eyes filled his vision. Silver hair pulled up into two buns with long streamers falling down. Smooth, pale, satin-like skin that was soft to the touch. Serenity. Endymion smiled. For her, he would do anything.

* * *

_***Beryl; Age 8***_

Beryl walked slowly down the hallway. She was very careful to keep her steps small, as was proper. The last thing she wanted was for her mother or sisters to see her and report any misbehavior to her father. And in her life, anything that wasn't proper and perfect was misbehavior. Sometimes, though she never said it aloud, Beryl wished he wasn't her father. She wished for a father like Serenity's, who would pick her up and hold her close. He didn't hit her, ever. It would be nice to be loved.

Her older sisters didn't love Beryl either. Her mother did, she thought. At least she was always there for comfort when Beryl was sad, or in pain. She loved her mother very much and tried to do her best to please her so father wouldn't make her cry. Mother sang pretty songs to her and braided her hair, and told her all sorts of wonderful stories.

She hummed a little, under her breath, as she made her way towards the classroom where she and Princess Serenity would begin learning about art. Beryl thought art was boring. She would much rather be on the earth looking at a hill of wildflowers, or at a waterfall than some canvas covered with drawings of them. It seemed silly to her to waste time drawing them when you could simply go out and see for yourself.

The sound of sniffling brought her up short. She peeped around the nearest corner and found Makel teasing the Princess again. Beryl always felt bad when that happened. The Princess was so nice and sweet. And she knew being called names really hurt. Her father called her names sometimes. Those lasted much longer than a bruise or welt from a spanking.

"Stupid little princess," the boy was saying. "You don't know anything. All you can do is stand there and cry. Girls are no good."

Beryl wasn't sure what to do. Her father said that women should never speak back to a man. How could she help her friend and not get in trouble? Sudden inspiration struck her. She slapped her cheeks and hopped in place for a moment, looking around to make sure no one could see her. Then she lifted her skirts an inch of the ground and ran around the corner as fast as she could.

"Princess," she cried, trying to sound upset. "Mistress May says if you don't come right now she will come looking for you, and you'd better have a good excuse!" Makel looked startled at her approach and backed a step away from Serenity, who he'd been holding against the wall. Beryl took the opportunity to grab her hand and keep running, throwing out hasty apologies to the boy."

Once they turned down the corridor to their classroom, Beryl stopped, pulling Serenity up short, and rested her hands on her knees, panting. "I can not believe that worked," she wheezed.

"I don't understand," the princess said, scrubbing her cheeks with her hands.

"I fibbed," Beryl admitted. "Teacher isn't looking for you at all. Father says never to dis-disrespect a boy, but I couldn't let him keep saying those mean things."

Serenity's eyes opened wide. A moment later she threw her arms around Beryl. "Thank you. Oh, thank you!" She wept for a moment, then pulled herself together. "Come on, or Teacher really will be looking for us." She rearranged Beryl's hair, and fixed the pleat in her dress. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look fine. I wish you had time to wipe your face, but Teacher never asks why you've been crying." Beryl frowned. "I wish someone would help you."

"You just did," Serenity said, smiling.

Beryl smiled back, but she wasn't thinking about one time. She wished someone would help Serenity for all the other times. For that matter, Beryl wished someone would help her too. She didn't like being hit by her father and wanted him to stop. Why couldn't he love her?

* * *

**Cast of Characters:**

* * *

Lunarian Royal Family:  
Queen Serenity  
King Pontus  
Princess Serenity - Usagi  
Prince Tsukiyomi - Shingo

Earth Royal Family:  
King Endymion  
Queen Demeter  
Prince Endymion - Mamoru

Solaran Royal Family:   
King Solaris  
Queen Hemera  
Prince Lugh - Haruki

The Oracle:  
Earth Oracle  
Moon Oracle  
Sun Oracle

Elysion  
Anou - Priestess of the Moon people  
Miroc - Priest of the Earth people

Additional Characters:   
Nurse - Ikuko  
Bodyguard/Defense Teacher - Kenji

* * *

All Senshi and Shitennou names remain the same when they are reborn!

Senshi:  
Sailor Mercury - Ami, daughter of Athena  
Sailor Venus - Minako, daughter of Aphrodite  
Sailor Mars - Rei, daughter of Hestia  
Sailor Jupiter - Makoto, daughter of Juno  
Sailor Saturn - Hotaru  
Sailor Neptune - Michiru  
Sailor Uranus - Haruka  
Sailor Pluto - Setsuna, daughter of Nona

Shitennou:  
Prince of the North - Kunzite, son of Hermes  
Prince of the South - Zoisite  
Prince of the East - Nephrite, son of Crios  
Prince of the West - Jadeite

* * *

Metalia's forces:  
Beryl - from Earth - kingdom of the west - daughter of a diplomat, crush on Endymion  
Agate - from Earth - kingdom of the south - Beryl's half brother, son of a diplomat, friends with Tsukiyomi  
Makel - from Oberon (A moon of Jupiter) - Son of a diplomat, and a bit of a bully, thinks he will marry Serenity

* * *

Other Characters:  
Nurse - from the Moon - A caregiver for the prince and princess of the moon and any other young children. Highly trusted and incredibly well trained to protect her charges.  
Mímir - from Mercury - A Teacher


	3. Chapter 2: Loss

**Author's Note: **I know that a major part of this story varies greatly from the Anime/Manga, but there is a very good reason for it since it is part of my series. This is chapter is a bit sad. I hope you enjoy it though. Cried off and on while I was writing it.

**Reader's Note:** A character list with names that may be changed or unknown characters will be at the bottom of this prologue and every chapter as more characters are added so you can check it out any time!

**Updated Author's Note** (1-13-20)**:** NEW SECTIONS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**Silver Tears  
A Silver Millennium Story**  
**Prequel: Dark Endymion Series**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Loss  
**

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

"Sit still," Queen Serenity whispered to her daughter, who sat beside her at the table. Her daughter was nearly ten and needed to learn to behave properly in public. "You must show yourself a true Princess of the Moon at all times Serenity."

"Yes Mother," Serenity whispered back, then clasped her hands in her lap and turned her eyes to one of the advisors, who was still droning on about the cost of repairing the fountain.

The Queen held out her hand for his report and scanned it when he had passed it to her. Her eyes narrowed when she realized he was not being entirely forthcoming about the costs. She'd had a similar fountain repaired on the palace grounds and it had not cost so much. Why then was the cost in the town so great? She ran her eyes through the figures and noted that he had nearly doubled each figure. Anger filled her, but when she spoke her voice was calm.

"Four thousand Lunars will be given." He opened his mouth to argue. "No," she said, raising her hand. "Four thousand Lunars, but not to you. I will choose another to oversee the project. Would you have me raise taxes on my people to line your pockets?"

Flabbergasted, the man backed away, raising his hands. He muttered something and turned to run, but was caught almost instantly by Master Kenji, who had been lurking around the Princess recently, watching her with great concern. The Queen wondered why he was so worried, but hadn't had a moment to speak with him lately. She reminded herself to make the time, and put the issue out of her mind.

"What news from Mau?" she asked, turning to Aros. His thick black fur was marked by a golden crescent on his forehead. He was a great advisor, and the father of little Luna, a kitten who Serenity enjoyed playing with sometimes. His people and planet had only recently been attacked by an enemy who had wiped their civilization off the planet. Now their people were scattered and he was trying to find them all and bring them to the Silver Millennium where she had agreed they could build a city on one of the smaller moons.

"No news from within the solar system, or anywhere close," Aros admitted. "It seems two other solar systems have recently faced this enemy, but there are very few who have escaped to speak of it. We don't know who this woman is, or why she has been attacking."

"This is not good news," Pontus said, entering the chamber. "We need any information we can get. Mau was not so far away."

"It was not," Aros said. "Queen Serenity, King Pontus, there has been news of a small group of survivors a few systems over. I had hoped my wife and I, and perhaps one or two others could make the journey and see if they would come here."

"Perhaps Diana," suggested Aphrodite. "She and her husband are quite intelligent and they know much of the galaxy through her research."

"They would be a good choice," Aros said. "Their son is close in age to my Luna."

"What do you need for the journey?" Pontus asked.

"Only supplies. We can send word if they agree to return with us."

"Then it will be done. Make your preparations," Serenity told him. "We are all praying for the safety of your people. And if, while you are out there, you should hear word of this new enemy, or hear of survivors, please send us a message. We will take anyone who needs a home. There are many uninhabited moons and smaller planets."

"Thank you," Aros said, bowing his head.

"My Queen?" came a voice from the doorway. She turned and saw Athena standing there, looking very upset. Never had she seen her in such disarray. Her blue hair was wild, and tears streaked her cheeks.

"Athena!" Serenity stood and rushed to her friend. "What has happened?"

"Tethys." Athena sucked in a deep breath. "Nehelinia has turned her people into creatures. Monsters. She stole their dreams and they began to change. Several escaped and came to us. They are resting now, in the guest suite. What they described..." her voice trailed off and it seemed as though she were looking into the depths of a dark void.

"Please Athena, tell me what was said."

"Queen Nehelinia sat for days staring into her mirror. And then she began to scream. She said something about age, and then she turned and started forcing the heart mirrors of her people to appear. She somehow began taking away their dreams, leaving their mirrors broken and empty. The people began to change, turning into monsters. Those that she turned began rounding up the others. And it continued. The women who escaped gathered as many of the children as they could find and ran for the teleportation room, coming here. They had no where else to go."

Serenity forced herself to stay upright, but she couldn't help the sob that broke out. She choked back her tears and turned to Pontus. "Please go and see if any more can be saved," she begged.

Pontus walked to her side. He took her gently by the elbow and pulled her into the small chamber at the side of the room. "I'm so sorry Serenity," he whispered. "I know she is a cousin of yours. I will save as many as I can," he promised. "I love you." He tapped the locket he had given her, that held inside the simple promise he had made, to love her in life and in death, and kissed her gently before he hurried away, calling Master Kenji to help him.

Serenity pulled herself together and returned to the chamber and those who waited for her. She sat next to her daughter, who was struggling not to cry openly, and clutched at her hand under the table, needing comfort herself. But as a Queen she had little time for her own feelings.

"We must prepare a place for the survivors," she began.

The meeting continued long into the night, and they only stopped for a brief meal. When Pontus finally returned he had seventeen more survivors with him. The rest had become those monsters. Serenity Wished, using the power of the Silver Crystal, that the monsters would be contained on Tethys until they could find a way to heal them.

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 9***_

The sound of weeping came down the hallway as Serenity approached her mother's personal chamber. Rushing toward the door, Serenity could hear Luna and Artemis. Minako raced along the corridor from another direction. They locked eyes and sadness erupted. The Crier said nothing as he opened the door for them. Her mother knew they were coming. She had called for them.

Slipping into the chamber, Serenity saw Luna and Artemis, two kittens from the planet Mau, whose parents had fled to the Moon after their planet had been attacked. The two girls had been trying to care for them while their parents were away hoping to discover other survivors. Now word had come that their parents were both dead, though they had managed to help three more of their people find their way to the Moon.

Serenity and Minako had known the kittens for a time, since their parents had come to the Silver Millennium, but only recently had they become friends with the felines.

As soon as Luna saw Serenity, she leapt from the pillow and raced across the room. Unmindful of the dress she wore, Serenity fell to her knees as the kitten climbed into her arms. She held and cuddled the kitten close. Sniffling and meowing softly, Luna dug her face into Serenity's neck and let herself be held and comforted.

Looking up, Serenity saw that Minako was in a similar position with Artemis. The girls locked eyes, silently vowing to protect their feline friends. The sound of her mother's own tears startled Serenity and she looked up to see the beautiful queen wiping her eyes.

"Girls," she said, approaching slowly, "I've called you here to ask something very important of you. I ask you to care for your friends. They will become your advisers and confidants, but until then, you must keep your eyes on them and help them to heal from this tragedy. It is a large responsibility. Do you think you can manage it?"

Serenity nodded. "I love Luna. Of course I will care for her. We will care for each other."

Minako was rocking Artemis slightly when she spoke up. "I would do anything for Artemis. I cared for him when he had the fever, and I will care for him now, and always."

Queen Serenity smiled. "I thought you would agree. My girls, they will need time and kindness from you both. They will have their own training to do, and their own responsibilities if they are to become the advisors to help you, but I will grant them time before that begins. You will both take a week from lessons as well. Keep them close and give them your love."

"We will," the girls chorused.

It was a long time before Luna's weeping ceased and she fell into a deep sleep. Artemis had already succumbed to exhaustion, so the two girls slipped out of the chamber with a curtsy and made their way to Serenity's bed chamber where they lay the young cats together on a pillow.

"What do you suppose happened?" Minako asked. "Four of them dead in the span of only a few days. It makes no sense."

Serenity sighed. While Minako was the one being trained for battle, it was Serenity who had seen more of the evils of creatures throughout the galaxy. "Mina, they were more than likely murdered. Assassinated."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, looking shocked and dazed.

"Poison, a blade, witchcraft..." she trailed off at her friend's horrified expression. "Three returned, a mother and two kittens. According to the message sent when they arrived, there were more than thirty from Mau on the planet. Either someone didn't want them to leave, or they discovered something that would have caused harm here. They were not ill when they left, and there was no time for any sickness to set upon them after their last message. More than that though, the look of horror and fear in the eyes of the refugees tells me something more happened than mother has told us."

"Do you think they know?" Minako asked.

Serenity shook her head. "Mother would have tried to spare them this pain," she said. "She would want them to remember their parents with happiness and not think only of their death and revenge."

"Oh." Minako's frown did not disappear as she thought through everything. "Could it have been assassins? My mother said four attempts were made on my life before I left the cradle."

"It is quite possible," Serenity said. She'd had her own fair share of attempts at assassination, and at kidnapping. Twice she had been taken from the palace itself before the guards, or in one case her Nurse Ikuko, could reach her and bring her back. Nothing seemed too unlikely to her anymore.

"We will protect them," Minako said fiercely.

"We will," Serenity agreed. "And they will protect us in their own way."

With the decision made, the two girls checked on the felines again, worry over them still fresh in their hearts.

* * *

_***Prince Endymion; Age 13***_

Endymion paced the corridor, occasionally looking up at his father. He frowned, bit his lip, and kept pacing. Worry filled him.

"Why has it been so long?" he heard the King mutter. "It did not take this long before."

Endymion, who had reached his thirteenth year, frowned at his father. The King looked more worried than he had ever seen him. "Kunzite's littlest sister took three days to arrive," he said, trying to comfort King Endymion.

"And yet you, my son, took only four hours," he said, trying to smile and failing. "Your sister should be smaller, and less trouble even than that."

A scream rang out through the heavy door and they both turned, wanting to enter, to do anything they could to help. They had been told in no uncertain terms that men were not allowed in the birthing suite, but the cries of his mother urged Endymion forward.

"I hate this," his father said, and Endymion could tell he wanted to be at the queen's side during this time. "When you were born, you came early, in the carriage. I never left her side during the hours she was in labor. This is killing me."

Endymion had heard the story many times. He had been born in the middle of the night, during a fierce storm, and his mother had not screamed or cried once because their were wolves in the woods and she had feared they would attack and kill the horses, leaving them stranded.

"Father, should it take this long?" Endymion asked. "I don't understand much, but if my birth was easy, should it be so difficult now?"

The king shook his head. "Son, I don't know as much about the birthing process as you might think. I am not a physician or a midwife, but a king. My training did not cover birthing. I helped your mother then, feeding her strength from the Golden Crystal, and healing her after, but I have no knowledge of a woman's insides."

Endymion wanted to laugh at the shocked look his father wore. Until he heard his mother scream again. Then he wanted to race into the room and heal her with the Purple Earth Crystal. He wasn't as skilled as his father, and he wouldn't begin his training for another three moon cycles, but he had healed a rabbit and a bird already.

"I don't like this," he muttered.

Both men continued to pace as the night wore on, but there were no more screams, and no sounds of an infant wailing. They locked eyes several times, but neither knew what they could do.

Finally, near daybreak, the physician left the birthing chamber. He stood in front of the king, shaking. "Majesty, your wife could not bring the child forth. She lost too much blood and has passed on."

There was a long silence before a roar of anguish and rage split the night. The king raced into the chamber to Demeter's side. Her eyes were closed and a blanket covered her body, but as Endymion approached he could see it was soaked red in blood. His father glowed golden as the Crystal tried in vain to heal it's mate. Endymion rushed forward then, adding the powers of his own Crystal, but it had been too long. Had the physican come to them sooner they might have healed her. They might have saved his mother and sister both.

Endymion felt a rage burning inside him unlike anything he had ever known. But his father's pain called to him. The king seemed shrunken and small, huddling in on himself.

Instinct alone led Endymion to embrace his father, and then to put his own hand over his mother's heart. Yellow light, the color of growing wheat lifted from her chest. His father's own Golden Crystal shifted away from the Scepter, and it seemed the two combined into one, and as the Yellow Grain Crystal merged with the Golden Crystal there was the sound of weeping. It took Endymion a moment to realize it was his own tears, and his fathers.

He turned to the door then, sensing the presence of the physician. "You pushed us out!" he shouted, the anger coming back. "You pushed us away and wouldn't let us stay with her. We could have healed her! You killed my mother!"

"I-" the man cut of as Endymion stalked towards him, drawing his sword.

Strong arms caught him and Endymion turned to see his father holding him tightly. "This man's death with not return your mother to life," he said, though tears dripped down his cheeks. He turned to the physician. "Get out of my castle, and away from here before dawn," he said. "I won't kill you, but I never want to see your face again. My son is right. If you did not hold so strongly to your personal beliefs, I could have saved my wife. You think medicine supersedes magic," he said, sighing sadly. "I tell you now, it is only through the Golden Crystal that life remains on this planet. Now go, and do not hurt anyone else through your misguided beliefs."

Endymion struggled to reach the man before he disappeared, but his father held him tight, taking the sword, and then turned him. "Endymion," he said, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Your mother would not want that. Your mother was life and light and hope. She was joy and laughter and peace. She would never want you to stain your soul for vengeance sake."

"She's gone," Endymion whispered, and he broke down, clinging to his father. The sun rose in the sky and they held fast, holding to each other to survive the pain of their loss.

Even as the wives of the Four Kings of Heaven entered the chamber, and as his father's men, and their sons who were his own friends and protectors approached, they stayed locked in their embrace, trying to survive the overwhelming grief. Finally, a voice came through the doorway, making both their heads lift and they turned as one to look.

"Endymion," Princess Serenity said, and she ran through the chamber. "My mother and I came the moment we heard."

"She's gone," Endymion whispered again, unable to say more.

The little princess, only nine years old, wrapped her arms around him and his father both, and held on. "She'll never really be gone," Serenity said. "Not so long as one person lives who remembers her."

Choking back a sob, Endymion put his head on her shoulder and took comfort in the words of his lifelong friend.

Queen Serenity entered the room and guided them both out, helping them into one of the smaller chambers where Queen Demeter had often entertained her as the children were growing. The servants scurried about bringing refreshments.

"My husband sends his condolences, but could not come because of a meeting with the survivors of Losa," she said. "Their planet was close to Mau and was recently overrun. They've asked to start a colony on one of the moons." She let out a sigh. "But now is not the time for that."

She held out a hand to Endymion and he took it. "I've come to be with you in this time. Your mother was one of my closest friends. I still remember the day we met, when you, young man, looked down at my daughter for the first time."

"We could have saved her," Endymion whispered. "If the physician had only let us stay, we could have saved her, and my sister."

"Perhaps," the queen said gently, wiping the tears from his cheek. "And then again, perhaps not. My brother's wife died in childbirth even as I used the Silver Crystal to try and save her. I held her life for hours, but in the end she begged me to let her go. My brother followed her into the next life within three minutes." She gave a sad sigh.

Endymion looked over at his father and realized his skin looked grey and his eyes were haunted and sad. "Father?" he asked.

King Endymion looked at him then, and Endymion felt as though the cold hand of death was clutching at his father. The Crystal glowed in his chest however, seeming to pull him back from the brink. "I won't leave you son. Not yet," his father promised.

The Princess slipped her hand into his and Endymion squeezed her fingers. For a long time no one spoke. The silence wasn't heavy or uncomfortable, just filled with grief. The Shitennou, and their sons and wives, appeared in the chamber then, and Endymion knew his mother's body had been prepared.

"My brother-in-law has asked if you would like him to perform the rights," Queen Serenity said, her voice soft. "I understand some here bury their dead instead."

"Not the royal families," King Endymion said. "Too many would try to desecrate the graves to steal away some part of their power. We do not take that chance. If King Solaris is willing, I would appreciate his performing the rights. Demeter loved the sun," he added with a smile.

"Then it shall be done," Queen Serenity said. "How long do you wait, here on Earth?"

"Until the setting of the sun," the King said softly.

"Will you go to Elysion for a short time when it is over?" the Queen asked. His father nodded that he would. Endymion wasn't sure what was happening, but he felt as though a weightier question had been asked than just a short visit to the world of dreams.

The day passed by in a blur. People came from all over the world to pay their respects to Demeter, and to them. Endymion didn't want to see any of them, but with a bit of help from Serenity and his friends, he managed to say and do the right things until they all stood in front of the pyre. His mother was wrapped in white clothes embroidered in gold and yellow fields of grain. She lay atop the large pyre that had been built.

King Solaris of the Sun moved forward as the priest droned on and on. Endymion wanted the man to stop speaking. He didn't want to hear any more. He wanted his mother back. Then the priest stopped talking and Solaris lifted a hand. "You will exist for eternity in the embrace of the sun that brought you so much joy," he whispered, but his voice carried to Endymion and his father. There was a moment of silence and then the man reached out and touched his hand to the kindling. Sparks left his fingertips, catching the kindling on fire. He circled the pyre, touching it in various places, and then stepped away.

People filed away one by one, but Endymion couldn't bear to leave. The night descended fully and the fire was the only light to be seen except the moon and stars in the sky. He stared at the pyre, and the last moments his mother would exist on the earth felt like a weight on him. He had no idea how long he waited there, his eyes burning as the brightness made them ache and the smoke made them tear, but he kept his vigil.

By morning, only smoldering ashes remained. But he stood still, unable to move. He was not alone in his silent vigil. His father stood to his left, with the Moon Queen holding a hand on his shoulder, supporting him in his grief. And in his right hand, Endymion could feel Princess Serenity's. She had not left his side for a single moment, thought she must have been tired, hungry, and thirsty. She stayed still as a statue through the night, lending quiet comfort as he watched his mother disappear before his eyes.

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 10***_

Serenity was afraid to leave her room. Every time she did Makel was mean to her. She was frightened that he would do mean things in front of all the people who came to see her coronation. She didn't like the way he hurt her feelings or pushed her down. Worse, no one ever seemed to see what he did, and when she'd had enough and told her teacher, Mistress May hadn't believed her.

Luna had been gone for months, sent to Mercury for training on politics, and without her, there were no witnesses to many of the horrible things Makel said or did. It also left Serenity feeling lonely and without purpose. For nearly two years she had been friend and guardian of the feline. Luna would arrive in time for the Coronation, but she wouldn't see her until then, when she was officially named as her advisor.

The new maid that had arrived that morning fussed with Serenity's dress. She didn't want a maid. She wanted Nurse. Ikuko loved her. Now though, her mother said she was too old for Nurse to take care of her. She was ten and had to grow up. After today's ceremony, she would have many more responsibilities, and would have to show she was capable of taking them on.

Shaking her head slightly, she watched the new maid pin up the bottom of her new dress, which she hated. It was all white and silver, and Serenity was afraid she would spill something. She rather wished she was still young enough to jump on the bed and get away with it instead of always being poised and proper.

"Ouch!" she cried as the maid's pin stabbed into her ankle. Tears formed in her eyes, but she said nothing more. The maid didn't apologize for the hurt as Nurse would have. Lower lip trembling, Serenity turned her gaze to the floor, trying to keep her composure. It wouldn't do for a princess to cry on the morning of her coronation.

Finally the maid was finished and Serenity made her way slowly to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it, then stepped back in surprise and gave her friends a huge smile. They had come to be with her as she walked. She hugged each of them before stepping out of the room. Walking slowly and carefully, she made her way to the large chamber that was the throne room. Today was the day her childhood officially ended.

"How are you?" Ami whispered as they walked.

Serenity sighed. "I have a headache, the maid stabbed my ankle with a pin, I fear Makel will make trouble, and I am almost certain I will say or do something wrong that will humiliate myself, and my mother." She paused and smiled. "So, I am doing great."

Minako giggled. "That's the spirit. Has the maid said a single word yet?"

"Not one," Serenity said, her feelings slightly hurt. "I don't understand. I have tried to engage her, but she just stares at me as though I have two heads, or perhaps a tail."

"Speaking of tails," Minako said. "Is Luna recovered?"

"Not yet," Serenity sighed. "Losing her parents was hard enough, but to learn they are the last of their kind who escaped has been a burden. Her last message to me she could hardly stop crying. I wish we could find more of their people. Is Artemis well?"

Minako shook her head. "He mopes. I think perhaps it would be best if we got them together once Luna returns from Mercury. Loneliness must be a terrible burden on them now."

Serenity heaved a second sigh. "Loneliness is awful," she admitted. "When the four of you and Luna are gone I fear to even leave my chambers. It becomes frightfully lonely. Sometimes Beryl sneaks in to see me, or we meet in my garden, but her visits have grown fewer lately."

"Ah, but today is your coronation," Makoto said. "Now that you have reached this year, your Senshi will not be all parted from you at once again."

"Also, you begin training with the sword and dagger," Minako said, winking at Serenity. "I know you've longed to train for many years."

"I fear you will be disappointed in me," Serenity admitted. "When the others arrive to train with our Crystals on the full moon I should fare better. At least I've had access to the Pink Moon Crystal until now."

Ami seemed excited. "You must tell me everything you learn. It is a certainty that all four of you will learn wonderful things. I wish our crystals worked as yours does."

"Mother says that someday they will. Each new guardian adds to the Crystal. We are all born with a star seed. The guardians of the planetary Crystals add their star seed to them when they accept them and use their gifts."

"Still," Rei said, "I fear our Crystals have a different purpose. Ours were created to fight, while yours and the others were made to complete certain tasks. They've been used in defense, but it was never their task to begin."

"And yet," Ami said, "they've grown stronger because of it. The weakness of ours is that we do not turn them to creative purposes."

As they approached the throne room, Serenity saw Makel slip away down a corridor. She sighed in gratitude for her friends. Had they not come to walk with her it was a certainty that he would have attempted to tease or even harm her. He had only grown worse as the years passed. Several times he had shoved her to the ground, and once he had struck her. He claimed that his father intended them to wed, which terrified Serenity. She would rather give up the throne and become a priestess, or even a nun on the Earth before she wed him.

The Crier saw them and bowed, then pulled open the doors. His loud voice boomed out, "High Princess Serenity of the Moon, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter."

There was silence as the five girls entered the room. Serenity caught the eyes of the rest of her Senshi. Michiru and Haruka stood on one side of the dais while Setsuna stood on the other with Hotaru, the youngest of the Senshi. Though they were not tasked as her guardians in the same way the Inner Senshi were, their task still included maintaining her safety, and in a ceremony as important as this, their job was to make sure nothing and no one could approach her.

Serenity swallowed the fear that rose up her throat as she saw the many people in the room and focused on the faces of her mother and father, who stood atop the dais, waiting with the Priestess from Elysion, who would put the tiara on her brow. Serenity had long feared this moment. Makoto and Rei had already been through similar ceremonies and both claimed it was frightfully easy. Minako would have hers in only a week's time, and Ami in less than a moon cycle.

Steeling herself, she began to slowly walk forward, thankful for the presence of her friends, each arrayed in their planetary colors, though their gowns were edged in silver and nearly identical to her own except in hue. As the leader of her guard, Minako stood to her right and slightly forward. Rei stood to her left and slightly forward, while the others followed slightly behind, Ami on the right, Makoto on the left. They all walked in step, having practiced this many times, and moved as one towards the dais and the future.

Keeping her eyes focused on her mother's, Serenity moved carefully up the steps and onto the dais. She watched as the priestess turned to face her. Her mind raced, trying to remember if there was any part of the ceremony she had forgotten. She had little to say, and had practiced with her mother the evening before, but her nervousness did not end.

"Princess Serenity," Anou began, "do you pledge to accept the responsibility of the crown and all it entails, putting your own needs behind that of your people?"

"I do," Serenity said, staring into her eyes.

"And do you pledge to protect the people of the Solar System above all, including your own life?"

"I do," Serenity said, keeping her gaze locked with the priestess.

"And do you pledge serve the people honestly, with love, with patience, and with kindness?"

"I do," Serenity said, holding her gaze.

There was a silver light that surrounded Serenity as the final words were spoken, and as it grew brighter and brighter, the priestess picked up the tiara from the silver pillow it rested on and placed it on Serenity's brow. It felt as though the ribbons of light were sinking into her skin, tightening around her. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Serenity held herself perfectly still. She could not show weakness or the people would lose faith in her.

As she moved, the priestess intoned. "The Silver Crystal has bound Princess Serenity to her pledge. She will be a protector of her people, and will accept the responsibilities with wisdom and kindness. She is a Dreamer, and will help others to find their way."

The light faded when Anou finished speaking, but Serenity could feel the weight of her pledges as the Silver Crystal wound them tighter and tighter into her skin.

The doors to the throne room were suddenly thrown open, smacking loudly against the walls, causing several people to cry out in fear. Serenity turned, watching as her friends edged closer to her. They would protect her if they could, but at such a young age their training was incomplete.

"Princess Serenity will never live to be crowned queen," said a harsh voice.

"Nehelinia!" Serenity saw the fear on her mother's face as she spoke the name. That look of fear was enough to terrify her. Her mother was afraid of nothing.

"Did you not expect me cousin?" the black haired woman who entered the room wore the royal Lunarian hairstyle, though most of her hair flowed freely down her back and nearly to her feet. "Did you not expect I would come to this coronation?" she continued.

"You were not invited for a reason!" Queen Serenity said. "What you have done to your people is an abomination! You are no longer welcome here. You've killed your Moon, and taken the dreams of your people. Leave this place!"

"But the Princess hasn't heard her gift," Nehelinia said with a sly look.

Serenity's father moved swiftly then, grabbing her and pushing her behind him. The four fully grown Inner Senshi, and their young daughters moved to surround both the princess and the queen. The Outer Senshi moved to stand behind their own daughters, and as one turned to face the enemy at the door.

"There is no gift she will accept from you," her father said, his voice full of anger and pain. "You turned your people into monsters, stole their dreams. It is a ruler's responsibility to put the needs of the people before their own and you stole their dreams for beauty! We want nothing from you!"

"Oh, but the gift has already been given," Nehelinia said with a frightening laugh. Her appearance changed until she became the maid with dark hair and eyes that had appeared to Serenity that morning. She held up a needle, and at the tip a drop of blood still glistened. "Wouldn't you like to hear her gift?"

Gasps filled the chamber at the sight of Serenity's blood on the needle. Behind her father, Serenity quaked in fear. She'd had thought the maid afraid of her. Instead, the woman had been plotting to hurt her.

"Through this single drop of blood I have insured that the Moon Kingdom will fall, and that your Princess," she spat the word, "will die, and never be crowned as the Queen of the Moon."

The words fell like doom on them all. Serenity could hear people weeping and wondered if the woman truly had the strength to do as she said.

There was a sudden roar of sound and Serenity saw her father rushing forward away from her. She tried to catch his shirt, sensing that if he reached Nehelinia something awful would happen. But before she could stop him, her father raced toward the woman, pulling his sword from it's scabbard with a scream of rage. Nehelinia took on her own form again in a blink, and raised a staff. There was a strange sound of impact as it hit her father, and then he fell. He hit the ground and Queen Serenity began to scream. Her screams tore through the chamber as she raced to his side, and fell to her knees.

"Pontus!"

Serenity watched in horror as her father tried to lift his hand and failed. Her mother took it and pulled the palm of his hand to her lips, kissing it as she exploded in silver light, attempting to heal him. But her father went limp in her mother's arms, his eyes staring at the ceiling, his chest rose one last time, and then fell, moving no more.

"Father!" Serenity raced to his side, unsure what to do. The light of the Pink Moon Crystal melded with that of the silver. She heard a thump beside her as Tsukiyomi also fell to his knees. His crystal too shone brightly as the three of them attempted to heal the king.

It was too late. There was nothing any of them could do. The King was dead. Serenity looked up at her mother in dawning horror. Without him, her mother would die too. She couldn't long survive without her Soul-Bonded.

A scream of rage tore out of the Queen's throat and she turned to Nehelinia, who was still laughing. One arm lifting the Moon Wand, she spoke in a voice so full of hatred and despair she sounded nothing like the mother Serenity had always known. "You care so much about your mirror," the Queen said, her voice raw with emotion, "spend eternity there!"

Silver light enveloped Nehelinia and a mirror appeared behind the woman. She was sucked inside and stood behind the glass, trapped, banging her fists uselessly on her side of the glass. Serenity shivered, not having known her mother could do such a thing.

People moved all around them, but Serenity could only turn back and stare into the face of her father. His skin was growing cool already, and she saw a single tear lying on his cheek, as though in his final moment he had realized his death would mean the same for the Queen. But when Serenity turned and looked at her mother, there was a strength still in her. She knew it came from the love they had shared, as well as from the Silver Crystal.

Not knowing exactly what she was doing, Serenity rested a hand over her father's heart. A teal light rose from his chest, growing brighter and brighter. Her mother fell to her knees and the Silver Crystal parted from the Moon Wand. The Teal Crystal of the Seas left her father and floated toward her mother, circling the grieving woman once, before it connected with the Silver Crystal. Where once the Crystal had been a single stone, it opened to look like a lotus blossom.

Queen Serenity let out a choked sob as the Crystal moved slowly toward her and sank into her chest.

A hush had fallen over the room as everyone stared at the Princess and the Queen. Serenity looked up at her mother. "He couldn't leave you," she whispered.

Queen Serenity let out a choked sob and opened her arms. Serenity and Tsukiyomi flew to her and held her tight, praying they could keep her with them for just a little longer.

* * *

_***Endymion; Age 13***_

Endymion stepped out of the teleportation room, the only place that could be entered in such a way in the Moon Kingdom after many attempts to kidnap or kill the princess had forced the Queen to prevent it anywhere else. His father walked with him towards the door and they made their way silently out into the hall and walked to the throne room. Neither spoke, remembering their own grief.

The message had reached them only moments before. Serenity's father had been killed, and Princess Serenity herself had been cursed by the dark queen Nehelinia. People were leaving the throne room as they entered. Serenity, her mother, and her brother, all sat together on the floor, the two children clinging tightly to their mother, as though to keep her with them.

Endymion knew the feeling. Very few were Soul-Bonded on Earth. Only the High King and the Four Kings of Heaven had that honor, but he had watched his father carefully since his mother's death. He knew his father wanted nothing more than to follow her into the next world, and he did everything he could to bring a smile to the sad king. His pranks and antics seemed to help, but there was no way to keep him alive forever. Not without Demeter. His heart clenched. He did not want to become an orphan.

Queen Serenity heard the sound of their footsteps on the floor and she kissed each of her children before she stood and made her way to them. King Endymion wrapped an arm around her as she sobbed out her grief. Endymion went to Serenity, who stared up at him, her face pale and her blue eyes watery. He reached down and helped her to her feet.

A little girl, Hotaru he thought, raced for Tsukiyomi, putting her arms around him and hugging hard.

As he led Serenity to a chair, he noticed the blue of her eyes seemed dimmed. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"it's my fault," she whispered. "He died trying to protect me. I knew something bad would happen. I tried to stop him, but it was too late."

"This wasn't your fault," the Queen said, having apparently heard her words from across the room. "None of this was your fault. Queen Nehelinia is a woman twisted by vanity. She did this. Not you."

"But-" Serenity's lip quivered.

"No. You stop that right this moment. You had no control over what happened."

Serenity nodded, but Endymion could tell she didn't believe her mother's words. Tears streaked her face as she stared up at the Queen. Around the edges of the room the Senshi and their daughters, the younger Senshi, stood guard, protecting the Queen and the Princess. Endymion knew that from this day forward the younger Senshi would be responsible for keeping the Princess safe at all times.

"Is King Solaris here already?" he heard his father ask.

"All were here but the two of you," the Queen answered. She shook her head sadly. "I had wished you were here, but perhaps it is better you were not, else Endymion might have been cursed as well."

"I know the need to keep appearances can be great," King Endymion said, "but there are many in both our worlds who know the truth of our friendships now." He sighed. "Since Demeter's death many have learned of your presence, and that of King Solaris. Word travels fast."

"And have the people spoken for or against?" the Queen asked.

"The response is varied. Many do not trust in magic, or the Moon Kingdom. Many others believe you are our only hope. While still more remain uncertain what to believe."

"So it is here," Queen Serenity sighed. Endymion noticed she was shaking slightly and clutching the locket she wore with a white knuckled hand.

The body of King Pontus was lifted from the ground by several men. He thought they were the husbands of the older Senshi. They carried him from the room, and he heard Princess Serenity sob as she lost sight of him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to give her comfort as she had done for him only a few months before. He would stay by her side as long as she needed him.

The Queen gave a sad sigh and turned to the door. "We must go. Here we do not wait. We make the fire as soon as is possible."

Endymion helped Serenity to her feet and practically had to carry her out the door and down the hallway. They went to one of the inner courtyards where the men were walking through the water of a shallow pool. In the center was a thin metal table. King Pontus was laid on it, staring sightlessly out into the heavens. The men stepped back and swished through the water until they reached the edges, where they stood, waiting. The Senshi and their daughters also approached, taking places to either side of the men. Then Tsukiyomi, Serenity, and the Queen stood to one side of the pool as King Solaris approached the other with his wife and son.

"We send King Pontus to the stars," Solaris said in a soft voice, "where his soul will remain, waiting, until it is joined by his wife Queen Serenity the Eighth. The Sun will embrace you brother," he added, as he stepped closer and lifted a hand. In seconds the body of the king was engulfed. Sparks flew up toward the sky. Perhaps an hour passed while his body burned away. When it was done, nothing remained but a soft pile of ash. Even the bones had been burned away. Endymion kept his arm around Serenity as she wept for her father and murmured prayers for her mother.

No one left the circle as they had on Earth. No one would leave until the Queen was ready. He knew this without asking. He turned his head slightly as she fell to her knees in the water. His father knelt beside her, lending her support as she had done for him.

Beside Endymion, Serenity's body shook with sobs. Tsukiyomi stood stoically, staring at what remained of his father in complete silence.

In such a short time tragedy had befallen both their families. Grief filled the air. And then the Queen began to hum a soft tune. He listened carefully and was shocked to realize what it was. The melody of their Soul-Bond. She moved through the music, swaying slightly as her voice lifted and fell. There were no words, but she made incredible sounds with her voice, almost like there were instruments playing. The tune was both happy and sad, playful and serious, furious and mild. The lilting song carried through the darkness and up into the heavens, and Endymion sighed as he listened to the song of their love.

Serenity fell to her knees then, and he knelt and pulled her into his arms. There were no words he could give her to ease the sorrow. He could only lend his presence as a silent reminder that she wasn't alone.

* * *

_***Serenity; Age 10***_

"It's all your fault," Makel said, raising his fist into Serenity's face. "You are so worthless you even killed your own father. Why I must marry someone as pathetic as you is beyond me."

Serenity shook with fear. The entire castle was in mourning. Her mother had gone to Elysion for healing, accompanied by King Endymion of Earth, and she didn't know how long it would be until her return. Makel had grown worse in her absence, taunting Serenity and making her miserable. Three days had passed since the death of her father. Three days and she had yet to be given a chance to grieve.

One of her maids passed, a load of dresses in her arms. Serenity pleaded with her eyes for help, but the young woman turned her head away, probably afraid to get involved. Or maybe she agreed with Makel. Serenity didn't know, and she couldn't speak out.

"Well?" Makel asked, his tone impatient. "What do you have to say for yourself."

Serenity kept her silence. There was nothing she could say. She felt responsible. Lowering her eyes, she waited for him to finish his taunts and be done. Instead a bright blossoming of pain filled her as Makel struck her across the cheek.

"Too stupid to even defend yourself," he said, let go of the arm he had been holding, making Serenity fall to the floor. She watched, wide-eyed, as he glared down at her, then turned and walked away.

When she was sure he was gone, she stood and made her way to her chambers, praying that one day he would go far away and not return.

* * *

**Cast of Characters:**

* * *

Lunarian Royal Family:  
Queen Serenity  
King Pontus  
Princess Serenity - Usagi  
Prince Tsukiyomi - Shingo

Earth Royal Family:  
King Endymion  
Queen Demeter  
Prince Endymion - Mamoru

Solaran Royal Family:   
King Solaris  
Queen Hemera  
Prince Lugh - Haruki

The Oracle:  
Earth Oracle  
Moon Oracle  
Sun Oracle

Elysion  
Anou - Priestess of the Moon people  
Miroc - Priest of the Earth people

* * *

All Senshi and Shitennou names remain the same when they are reborn!

Senshi:  
Sailor Mercury - Ami, daughter of Athena  
Sailor Venus - Minako, daughter of Aphrodite  
Sailor Mars - Rei, daughter of Hestia  
Sailor Jupiter - Makoto, daughter of Juno  
Sailor Saturn - Hotaru  
Sailor Neptune - Michiru  
Sailor Uranus - Haruka  
Sailor Pluto - Setsuna, daughter of Nona

Shitennou:  
Prince of the North - Kunzite, son of Hermes  
Prince of the South - Zoisite  
Prince of the East - Nephrite, son of Crios  
Prince of the West - Jadeite

* * *

Metalia's forces:  
Beryl - from Earth - kingdom of the west - daughter of a diplomat, crush on Endymion  
Agate - from Earth - kingdom of the south - Beryl's half brother, son of a diplomat, friends with Tsukiyomi

* * *

Nehelinia - Queen of the Dark Moon, the center of the moon, or New Moon. Casts a curse that the Moon kingdom would fall and Princess Serenity would never inherit the throne. Locked away by Queen Serenity.

* * *

Other Characters:

Nurse - Ikuko - from the Moon - A caregiver for the prince and princess of the moon and any other young children. Highly trusted and incredibly well trained to protect her charges.  
Bodyguard/Defense Teacher - Kenji  
Mímir - from Mercury - A Teacher of astrology  
Mistress May - A teacher of deportment and charm  
Makel - from Oberon (A moon of Jupiter) - Son of a diplomat, and a bit of a bully, thinks he will marry Serenity  
Aros - Father of Luna - attempting to find the remnants of his people and bring them to the Silver Millennium for safety.  
Diana - Mother of Artemis - attempting to find the remnants of her people and bring them to the Silver Millennium for safety.


	4. Chapter 3: Dark of the Moon

**Reader's Note: **An updated character list can be found at the end of every chapter.

**Author's Note: **Please bear with me. My laptop is broken, which means I am typing everything on my phone. I've gone from writing two chapters a day to one every other day, if I'm lucky. I have thrown in a major twist. I hope you're ready for it. There are serious and far-reaching consequences to it for the Dark Endymion series. Can't wait to see what you think!

**Updated Author's Note** (1-13-20)**:** This chapter has been updated, and edited, and NEW SECTIONS HAVE BEEN ADDED!

**Warning:** There are a few hard to read scenes in this chapter because of abuse.

* * *

**Silver Tears**  
**A Silver Millennium Story**  
**Prequel: Dark Endymion Series**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****The Dark of the Moon**

* * *

_***Prince Endymion; Age 14***_

Mímir paced across the front of the classroom. Endymion stared at him, unsure what was happening, but knowing whatever he was going to say, it was important. They had been in classes, learning about their Crystals, for several months. Still, he knew next to nothing. It seemed as though Mímir was nervous about teaching them anything.

"You have all learned about the right and wrong way to use your Crystals, true?" Mímir asked.

Endymion nodded his head. They had. They were never to use the Crystals for revenge. They were not to use them on a whim, or to get their way. The Crystals were to be used as they were meant to be used, or for purposes of defense. That was all. They had gone over and over those few things until Endymion could recite the rules in his sleep.

"Today I will begin teaching you about your Crystals. About the ones you will inherit. Remember, the Crystals in your possession now are but a weak reflection of the ones they will one day be joined with. They will add to the overall strength of those Crystals when they are joined. Until then, the Crystals you hold will help me teach you about the ones you will someday carry."

Mímir looked around the room, as though he expected an argument. Endymion turned to look at the others. Serenity sat still and silent. Lugh and Tsukiyomi both seemed equally as reserved. He had an urge to do something wild to wake them out of the stupor caused by the monotonous voice of their instructor, but he had promised to be on his best behavior for the entire weekend.

"I am going to start with the Silver Crystal. Who can tell me what it's original purpose was?"

"Helping those who had problems with the brain, whether emotional or physical ails," Serenity said, her clear high voice echoing in the classroom.

"Very good. And what else?"

"Heart wishes," Endymion supplied. "The Priest of Elysion told me it could grant pure heart wishes."

"Fertility," Lugh added. "It can heal the womb and make it possible for a barren woman to have children."

"It aids in restoring memories," Tsukiyomi said quietly.

"Very good. We all know that it can be used as a weapon," Mímir added. "But that is not it's true purpose. In conjunction with the Golden Crystal, it can heal many ailments. The Golden Crystal has different tasks. Who can tell me what those are?"

"It heals the body," Endymion said. "And it can grow things, create new things, even new life."

"Male fertility," Lugh said. "It can heal the male reproductive system, even cause a male to produce more, and it can be used to aid in conception."

"True," Mímir said. "But that's not all. The Golden Crystal can actually manipulate the cycle of a female to bring forth new life, but it must be done carefully. It is not something that should be attempted without the knowledge of the female either. What else can it do?"

"It's said that it can draw out dark energy. To purge it." Tsukiyomi said, looking nervous about his answer.

"It can. The Silver Crystal can as well," Mímir said, giving the boy a smile. "The Golden Crystal was purpose built to save lives and to create them, and as such it can find the evil and pull it out because the evil isn't part of the original creation. No one is born evil."

"But there are evil beings," Tsukiyomi said, frowning slightly. "Are they not born evil?"

Mímir shook his head. "No child. Those creatures probably started out not too different from you or I. Perhaps humanoid in form, perhaps not. But most creatures throughout the known universe can learn new things. Sometimes with knowledge, comes power. And sometimes a being who gets power, craves more. Until that is all it seeks. Eventually such a creature changes from its original purpose and design."

"So Metalia might have been a normal person once?" Serenity asked. "That's sad. I've always just thought she was a sort of evil spirit."

"She is, now. She gave up her form to gain power. She lost something of herself each time she took more. In her own solar system she was a witch, at least that is what I have been told. She held powers of her own, but over time she decided they weren't enough. This was centuries and centuries ago. Somehow she overcame even death in her quest for more power and her physical form evaporated as she gave up her humanity." Mímir seemed sad about what he was telling them.

"So power is the enemy?" Serenity asked.

Mímir shook his head. "Not necessarily. Power, when gathered and used for the right reasons isn't evil. When you seek only to nurture and defend, power can be a useful tool. Like the Crystals. Which brings us back to our topic. Who can tell me what the Sun Crystal's original purpose was?"

"Creating bonds between families and healing relationships," Lugh said, looking concerned.

"Yes, and what else?" Mímir asked.

"It's linked to physical healing, healthy delivery of babies, and they say it is connected to the future somehow," Serenity said. "They also say it plays a part in Soul-Bonding."

"Very true. It is the power the Venusian crystals draw from when a Soul-Bond is first formed. It is linked to all new relationships as well. Parents and their newborn children, early friendships, and other relationships," Mímir added. "Remember that like the others, it can be used as a weapon of defense, but great care must be taken because it holds the power of the sun, which unleashed could do great harm as well as great good."

Lugh looked very serious about what he was hearing. Endymion couldn't help but agree. It was said that the Silver and Gold Crystals could be linked, and only their combined power could do more than the Sun Crystal.

"What about the Blue Moon Crystal?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Ah. This Crystal is linked to spirit and heart. What was it's orginal purpose?" Mímir looked to Serenity.

"It heals heartache and physical pain, drives away fear, and helps a person find joy within themselves," Serenity answered.

"It is also linked to healthy pregnancy and young infants," Lugh added.

"it helps with nightmares," Endymion said. "And it can connect to the Silver Crystal to enhance it's abilities to heal the mind."

"Very good." Mímir smiled. "Like all the others, it was never intended to become a weapon. The ultimate purpose was to create and protect the lists of life. But, when the original holder of the Crystal saw his sister about to be murdered, the Crystal itself threw out energy, a radiant beam of blue light, and the assassin was slain."

"Is it true that it is also linked to death and rebirth?" Serenity asked.

"Very true," Mímir announced, a small frown wrinking his brow. "It is said that some day the holder of the Blue Moon Crystal will heal the Senshi of Saturn forever."

Tsukiyomi looked a little overwhelmed at that news.

"I think that's all the time we have for today," Mímir said. "All four of you have self-defense training. Hop to it," he added, clapping his hands together. "Come tomorrow ready to learn more."

Endymion smiled as he rushed to help Serenity out of her seat. She was eleven now, and he fourteen. She was so serious all the time. He thought perhaps she needed something to liven her up a bit, but the girl was terrified of doing something that would negatively impact her mother. One day, he swore to himself, he was going to make her laugh unrestrained. Even if it took the rest of their lives.

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 12***_

Serenity lay sobbing in the middle of her bed as Minako wiped the blood from her back. "No one will help me," she cried. "No one will listen."

"Let me tell my mother," Minako pleaded. "She would do something. She says Makel is not who you will marry. She says it will be a marriage for love." She ran a cloth over the long scratch, carefully so that she didn't hurt Serenity.

"No one believes, or if they do, they don't care. I think they all hate Endymion." She looked over her shoulder at her cousin and friend. "It's like they are trying to keep us apart and push me towards Makel. And I feel like they are trying to send you girls away too."

"Maybe you aren't talking to the right people," Minako whispered. "Maybe if you went to your mother..."

Serenity let out a laugh that turned into another sob. "I only see her at public functions now. Since my father died..." Serenity wasn't sure how to say what she was thinking. "It's as though she's dead too sometimes. She doesn't come to see me anymore. Or Tsukiyomi. And when I tried to find Nurse and tell her, Makel grabbed me and wouldn't let me up. That's how this happened. I'm afraid they will send her away. Tsukiyomi will be ten in just a few months."

"Then let me tell my mother."

Serenity shook her head. "What's the point. She'll only say what all the others do. Tell me to respect him more, to act like a proper princess, or to learn to control my emotions." Those were the things she had heard from everyone she had tried to turn to. Enough was enough. She knew she would just have to suffer in silence. There was no help, and no hope.

"She's not like that," Minako started, but was interrupted when two of the maids came into the room.

Neither seemed to see that Serenity was injured. They simply ignored what they didn't want to see and began asking her about the dress she would wear to dinner that evening. Serenity sighed and looked into Minako's eyes, shaking her head slightly. There really was no point. Everyone was ignoring what Makel was doing. She was coming to realize there was no hope for her. Not anymore.

* * *

_***Beryl; Age 12***_

Beryl shivered as she entered her father's study. The room was done in pale silvers. His desk was backed by shelves full of books on Lunar laws. A fire burned bright in the hearth, which was located between two windows that spanned from floor to ceiling with curved tops. It was a beautiful room, that held such horrors. How many times over the last year had she been called into this study? How many times had her father berated her, beaten her for her failures? Since her twelfth birthday it had been the same.

"Have you had any luck my daughter?"

Beryl shook her head. "No father. When he comes, he only wants to be with the Princess. I see and speak to him then, but he does not notice me."

"You will make him notice you daughter. You will be the next Queen of Earth, or you will die. Those are your choices."

Beryl shivered again, falling to her knees in supplication. "Father, please. It is a destined match. The Oracle-."

"I don't care what the Oracle said!" her father screamed, spittle flying from his lips as he rounded the desk. He picked up a long thin stick and hit her, making her back sting. She bit her lip, covering her mouth with both hands so no one would hear her scream. "You will get between the prince and that stupid moon brat, or you will die trying. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father," Beryl squeaked.

She groaned as another lash hit her across the back. Another fell, and another. The beating lasted a long time, and before it was done she could no longer stay upright. She lay prostrate on the floor, hands over her head, and waited for his arms to grow tired. She had to find a way to get between Serenity and Endymion, or she would die.

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 13***_

Princess Serenity knew she was a girl with a serious nature. She had to have it. There was no other choice. Though she longed for the freedom other Lunarian girls enjoyed, she knew her duty to her people, to her mother, was more important than her own selfish desires. Even so, she would rather be anywhere else in the solar system than at a stupid ball in an equally stupid gown, forced to dance with stupid Makel of all people.

She was thirteen. There was no longer time for childish things. As much as he hated her, his attention never went anywhere else. He was secure in his belief that she would be his bride, and he felt he had a right to do anything he wanted to her, even her in public.

His fingers dug into her wrist. He liked causing pain. His grip would leave bruises, not that anyone seemed to care. And without Prince Endymion there, she was forced to bear it. He could cut in, due to his rank, where many others feared to do so. Only those with Royal blood could supersede someone such as Makel, whose father was a well-known ambassador.

To this day none of those adults charged with her protection had ever believed that Makel was hurting her. Not even with visible proof. Worse, they all seemed to want them to marry and found reasons to exclude Endymion against her mother's orders. Perhaps they did know, and just didn't care. They were so intent on getting their own way that her pain didn't register to them.

Tears sprang to her eyes as Makel dug his fingernails into her lower back. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. She let out a quiet moan of pain, trying her best to be quiet as he dragged his nails down her spine, leaving welts. Blood dripped down into her undergarments. Even through her dress he had torn her skin.

"Don't embarrass yourself princess," he said malevolently.

Serenity shuddered. She wanted to scream and cry, but doing so would humiliate herself, and her mother. She had to bear the pain, and his presence. Still, several tears escaped before she could control herself. How many bruises and scrapes marred her skin now? How many welts was she hiding. Her maids had seen them, but turned a blind eye.

She wished desperately for someone, anyone to save her. Her own guardians had tried in the past, but had been stopped by those considered adult. It was as though everyone was conspiring against her and any possibility of being with Endymion was fading away. No one cared what she wanted. She was merely the vessel for Makel's father to grasp at power.

"Such a stupid girl," Makel taunted her. "Can't stop what's happening," he added, his harsh laugh making her skin crawl. "Soon it won't matter. I'll take what innocence you have left and force a marriage. We'll see what your stupid Earth Prince does then."

A new voice spoke beside her and a firm, but gentle, hand took hers from Makel's abusive grip. "May I cut in?" a strange boy asked.

Serenity herself had no say in the matter. She waited for Makel to tell the boy no, but to her surprise, he only nodded and backed away. Without another word the stranger pulled her into his arms and spun her away. He was a graceful dancer, but he wasn't Endymion. Manners made her raise her gaze to his and give a smile, but the new boy didn't smile back.

He spoke, but she didn't understand his words, muttered as they were. He looked furious. His eyes were a pale blue like a midwinter sky on Earth. His hair was white, cut just above his shoulders, and hung loose. He had an aristocratic face, but it looked like he smiled often, though now a fierce frown marred his features. He wore all white, but there was black embroidery over his sleeves.

"Apologies," Serenity murmured. "Have I done something to make you angry?" That was the last thing she needed. As if it wasn't bad enough she couldn't stop what was happening without causing a scene for her mother, now she had obviously irritated a complete stranger.

The teenager shook his head. "Not you. The one harming you however..." his voice trailed off. His eyes flashed with irritation. "What can those morons be thinking letting one such as Makel near you?" He shook his head again. "Where is your Prince Endymion?"

Serenity let out a huff of air in surprise. She didn't recognize the boy, but he seemed to know all about her. Who was he? How did he know anything about her being harmed. No one else ever noticed except the girls. And perhaps Master Kenji, who had been hovering near her lately, and in his presence, Makel seemed to behave though he did not for any other. He had been teaching her the blade and self-defense, and had recently taken to giving her extra lessons.

Unable to stop herself, she blurted out the truth, "I'll bet his invitation was conveniently misplaced," she said, hurt and anger coming through in her tone. "Many here do not want anyone from Earth in my life. They throw me at Makel like a doll, and ignore my words when I tell them he harms me."

She couldn't help the few tears that fell then. He would believe her or he wouldn't. There was nothing she could do about it. She had no hope left in her. No one had cared before. Not her maid, not those who taught her, not those who were supposed to protect her, other than her Senshi and Luna. No one listened to her, or if they did, they acted like the pretty little princess was too weak and fragile and she was making a big deal over nothing.

Before she knew what was happening, the boy was dragging her from the dance floor and right to the throne. He stopped before the queen and bowed. "Aunt," he said, his voice shaking with anger, "there are individuals here harming your daughter, and when she reaches for help, she is ignored. She fears causing you embarrassment and so has kept her silence."

Serenity gazed at him in shock. How had he realized so much? And why did he call her mother Aunt. Was he her cousin? Why didn't she know him?

"Dimande, are you certain of this?"

The boy pulled Serenity closer and lifted her arm for her mother to see. "This is Makel's work. And I'll wager her back is torn. There is blood on her dress. Take her aside and look for yourself. I caught images of repeated abuse."

"Why didn't you tell me Serenity?" her mother asked, looking hurt.

"I tried to tell before," Serenity said, feeling strange.

Her mother looked upset, but it wasn't as though she ever got to see her. She was kept busy with so many lessons, and her mother had affairs of state. When was there time? She had gone to the adults she could access, before she had given up, and they had done nothing. Somehow she should have gone to her mother, but she never saw her in private. Only at balls and cotillions and formal functions. When could she have spoken? And even if she had seen her, mother was never the same after her father's death, and Serenity knew she was to blame for that loss.

"Don't blame her Aunt," the boy, Dimande, said softly. "She never gets to see you without many others around and did not want to cause you embarrassment. She also still blames herself for her father's death."

The Queen took another look at Serenity. She bowed her head in shame, unwilling to meet her mother's gaze. What else could she have done. Then her mother's arms were wrapped gently around her. "Come with me child," she whispered.

"Athena! Attend me," she said in a louder voice a moment later.

Serenity felt herself being led back behind the throne to a chamber only accessible to those with Royal Lunarian blood. The white-haired boy didn't follow. It was just Serenity, her mother, and the Senshi of Mercury. Her mother spun her and her hands went to the back of Serenity's dress. A moment later the buttons were undone and her mother gasped.

It wasn't only the most recent scratches that marred her back. There were dozens of older scratches, bruises, welts, and cuts. All hidden so that none could see what was being done to her by Makel, who gloried in causing harm. Her maids had taken to choosing dresses that concealed all marks from view.

"How long has this been going on?" Athena asked.

Serenity bit her lip. Makel had been teasing her as far back as she could remember. She didn't remember a time when he wasn't cruel to her. But the actual abuse had started when she was nine or so, months before her father had died at her coronation and had grown much worse in the years since.

"Years," she whispered finally.

"Who did you tell?" the queen asked, her eyes hard and full of wrath.

"Many of my teachers," Serenity admitted. "I tried speaking to his own father once. That only made things worse. The girls know of it, but whenever they try to help me one of the adults stops them."

"Which adults? I want names?" Athena said, sounding as though she too was enraged.

Serenity bowed her head. Nearly every adult in the palace was involved in some way or another. Whether they just hadn't believed her, or they actively condoned the behavior, she didn't know. She didn't want to get them into trouble however.

"Get my nephew," the queen said to Athena, then hurried to close Serenity's dress.

As soon as Athena returned with Dimande, the queen asked her question again. "Who is involved. Who did you turn to for help?"

Serenity covered her face with both hands. If she told, they would all hate her. She didn't want anymore trouble, and if her teachers hated her then that would be all she would find.

"All of her teachers except a Master Kenji who has been giving her extra lessons and trying to guard her, though even he isn't certain what he feels is wrong, and someone she thinks of as Uncle Mímir. All of her maids know of it, as well as most of the palace staff, including someone named Mistress May. She's been asking for help since she was three. The true harm started when she was nine, but even before then he was terrorizing her. Only the young Senshi and the prince and his young men have tried to help her. And Luna and Artemis are aware, but don't know what to do."

"How?" Serenity asked, her hands falling from her face as she stared at him.

"It's the true power of the Diamond Crystal," the boy shrugged. "It seeks out the truth. I can read what others want to keep hidden."

"I should have sent for you sooner," the Queen said, sighing. "I knew something was going on, but this... this is beyond anything I could have imagined. Master Kenji said she has been becoming more and more withdrawn yet wont speak of what is bothering her."

"What would you like to do?" Athena asked.

Queen Serenity shook her head. "For tonight, nothing. Serenity will come to my chamber until this is sorted. No lessons, no outside contact but for Senshi, yourselves and your daughters. And Endymion, if he can be reached. Someone go and collect Luna."

"They're also keeping the prince away," Dimande said, his tone full of frustrated anger. "They are plotting to have Makel force the girl into marriage by taking her virginity and getting her with child."

Serenity gasped, as did her mother and Athena. She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her. She'd heard what Makel had said, but hadn't realized exactly what he'd meant. When was he planning to do this? What would happen to her if he got his way?

"I assume his father knows?" the Queen said, rage filling her tone.

"The plan is his Aunt," Dimande said, sounding nearly as furious. "They don't want a collaboration with earth. There are other plans at play as well."

* * *

_***Endymion; Age 16***_

Endymion scowled at the gate guard who held him back. He didn't want to be detained. For the last four major events he hadn't been invited at all, and now this young man wanted to stop him from seeing his Serenity. He'd had enough. His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword, but Kunzite stopped him.

"No my Prince. You do not want to start a conflict. Anyways, someone is coming. I have a feeling this trouble is finally at an end."

Kunzite nodded his chin toward a young man who was hurrying down the hallway. He had long, dark blue hair pulled into a tail at the back of his head and extremely dark blue eyes that nearly matched Endymion's own. In fact, the young man looked so much like him that Endymion wondered if he had a long-lost brother he hadn't known about.

The boy seemed relieved to see him. "High Prince Endymion?" he asked.

"Yes," Endymion said, looking him directly in the eyes. "I haven't had the honor of learning your name."

"Sorry. I am Saphir. The youngest son of the Dark of the Moon. My mother is the Queen's sister, if that helps."

"I wasn't aware," Endymion said, feeling a bit confused.

Saphir smiled. "Most are not. Our people remain a closely guarded secret. We are the last line of defense for those who are in the Light of the Moon. My brother felt called to protect the Princess, and I fear we arrived not a moment too soon. A plot was underway that could have destroyed everything, Please. The Princess is waiting for you in her mother's chambers."

"Why there?" Endymion asked, his concern growing.

"She's been harmed. The Senshi are guarding her now."

"Will I be allowed to see her this time?" Endymion asked. It had been weeks since they'd even spoken to one another. His every attempt to see Serenity had been blocked by those involved in planning.

"Yes. But your men will have to remain outside with the younger Senshi," Saphir said. "Is that alright?"

"Of course. Anything so long as I can see with my own eyes that she is well."

They began walking, their boots pounding a rhythm on the floor as they made their way down long corridors. He didn't care to look around him. He only wanted to see Serenity.

"Tell me," Saphir said as they walked, "what do you know of Makel?"

"He is from Oberon, if I remember correctly," Prince Endymion said, unable to hide his disdain. "He is a bully who has been driving the princess to tears since she was hardly more than a toddler. Why? Has he done something more to her?"

"You know of the abuse?"

"I know he can be cruel with his words. Has he harmed her physically?"

"Yes."

White hot rage poured through Endymion and again his hand went to his sword. Even the thought of harm coming to Serenity made him want to scream in agony. He wanted nothing more than to protect her. She was his best friend, and he was beginning to think she was far more than even that.

They approached a set of double doors he had never seen before, in a part of the castle restricted to visitors. The phases of the moon were carved into the panneled wood, surrounded by silver. Endymion saw two of the older Senshi, Mercury and Mars, standing guard, as well as four of the younger Senshi across the hall from the doorway, looking very upset. Minako had tears trailing down her cheeks.

His men stopped and went to the girls, while he followed Saphir into the chamber. It was a large sitting room with padded benches and shelves full of books. A silver filigreed desk stood in one corner, surrounded by windows. It took a moment for him to see Serenity, curled up in a chair, her face red from weeping. She was wearing a thin night dress, and looked cold.

The moment the doors closed Serenity looked up. Seeing him, she launched herself from the chair, running straight at him. He caught her as gently as he could, searching for injury.

"They said you'd been harmed," he murmured, holding her protectively. Serenity only nodded, not saying anything.

"Show him," a white-haired teen said, standing up from another chair. Endymion hadn't even been aware of his presence.

Serenity shook her head.

"Show him cousin," the boy insisted. Then he strode to them and turned Serenity.

The reason for her informal dress became readily apparent. Her back was completely uncovered, except for the welts, cuts, scratches, and bruises. Some were fresh, still seeping. Others were scabbed over, while many were merely the white lines of faded scars. There were dark blue and purple bruises over yellow and brown of old wounds.

"Who has done this?" Endymion asked.

"Makel," the white-haired boy said.

Endymion reached for his sword and turned for the door. Saphir and the white-haired boy stopped him.

"He is already gone," Saphir said. "My brother Dimande and I showed up at the ball. He wasn't aware of who we were, but my brother wore his circlet, so he was forced to allow Dimande to cut in. He brought Serenity to the queen, who ordered her here. When we went back to speak with the boy we found that he and his father both had fled."

"Dimande? Saphir? What do you mean he's gone?" Serenity asked, her voice shaking. "What if he comes back?"

Endymion turned back to her and pulled her into his arms again. He had long ago promised to protect her and he had failed. She was one of his best friends, and perhaps something more, and he had let her down. He wanted to scream his rage at the top of his lungs.

"They won't get far," he vowed.

Dimande, the white-haired boy, laughed. "No, they won't. And when my mother gets through with them, there won't be anything left for the rest of us."

"Your mother is going after them?" Endymion asked, confused.

"She is. The Dark of the Moon holds that right. Harm has been done to the First Daughter. That cannot be allowed to go unpunished. It is well within her rights. Besides, if it is she who seeks vengeance, no war will be started."

"I never knew there was a Dark of the Moon people," Endymion admitted.

"Neither did I," Serenity muttered. "Shouldn't I have been told I had cousins?"

"You know now," Saphir said with a smirk. "And we can finally get into trouble together."

Endymion couldn't help but chuckle. He liked the younger teen. He seemed to be around fourteen, perhaps fifteen, and had a twinkle in his eye that spoke of fun pranks. A boy after his own heart then. Endymion loved pranks and mischief. Right now however, he was more concerned with Serenity and why he didn't know she was being beaten.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, trying not to be upset or hurt.

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"Because I knew you would kill him. If you did, then I might not be allowed to see you anymore."

Endymion felt something welling up inside him. Love, devotion, protectiveness, and a fierce determination to be all that she ever needed. He decided, right then in that moment, with two of her cousins he had never met hovering over them, that one day he was going to marry Princess Serenity and they were going to live happily ever after.

* * *

_***Beryl; Age 13***_

"You've failed me for the last time Beryl."

The words sent a chill up her spine. She opened her mouth to explain, but her father cut her off with a backhand across the cheek. "Please!" she begged. "He didn't dance with anyone. He went straight to the Royal wing and stayed there. He hasn't come out at all."

"This is not working," father said, his voice gone soft. "I think it is time for a change. We're leaving the Moon. We will go to Earth, and once I have trained you properly, you will live in the castle there. You had better not fail me daughter or I will slit your throat and watch you bleed. The Earth and the Moon must never be united. We don't need their kind staining our blood."

The racist remarks weren't new to Beryl. Though she felt differently, she never spoke of it. She had been told to get close to the princess, and that was what she had done. But the princess was loving, kind, and comforting, even in the midst of her own pain and suffering. Beryl couldn't help but love her as a sister.

As for the prince, she wasn't interested in him. Not as a man. Perhaps as a means of escape from the cruelty she had endured her entire life. As a means to reach the stars. She wanted to see them all, and be free.

"Are you listening to me?" her father shouted, grabbing her by the hair.

"Yes father," Beryl whispered. "I will not fail you."

* * *

**Cast of Characters:**

* * *

Lunarian Royal Family:  
Queen Serenity  
King Pontus  
Princess Serenity - Usagi  
Prince Tsukiyomi - Shingo

Earth Royal Family:  
King Endymion  
Queen Demeter  
Prince Endymion - Mamoru

Solaran Royal Family:  
King Solaris  
Queen Hemera  
Prince Lugh - Haruki

Dark of the Moon  
Queen Lumire - Queen Serenity's younger sister  
Prince Dimande  
Prince Saphir

Other Royalty - Lower Kingdoms/Younger Siblings  
Esmeraude - Princess of Triton  
Rubeus - Prince of Triton  
Koan - Rei's little sister  
Berthier - Ami's little sister  
Calaveras - Minako's little sister  
Petz - Makoto's little sister

The Oracle:  
Earth Oracle  
Moon Oracle  
Sun Oracle

Elysion  
Anou - Priestess of the Moon people  
Miroc - Priest of the Earth people  
All Senshi and Shitennou names remain the same when they are reborn!

Senshi:  
Sailor Mercury - Ami, daughter of Athena  
Sailor Venus - Minako, daughter of Aphrodite  
Sailor Mars - Rei, daughter of Hestia  
Sailor Jupiter - Makoto, daughter of Juno  
Sailor Saturn - Hotaru  
Sailor Neptune - Michiru  
Sailor Uranus - Haruka  
Sailor Pluto - Setsuna, daughter of Nona

Shitennou:  
Prince of the North - Kunzite, son of Hermes  
Prince of the South - Zoisite  
Prince of the East - Nephrite, son of Crios  
Prince of the West - Jadeite

Metalia's forces:  
Beryl - from Earth - kingdom of the west - daughter of a diplomat, crush on Endymion that is encouraged violently by her father, who wants her to marry him so he can be assassinated.  
Agate - from Earth - kingdom of the south - Beryl's half brother, son of a diplomat, friends with Tsukiyomi  
Makel - from Oberon (A moon of Jupiter) - Son of a diplomat, and a bit of a bully, thinks he will marry Serenity

Additional Enemies:  
Nehelinia - Queen of the Dark Moon, the center of the moon, or New Moon. Casts a curse that the Moon kingdom would fall and Princess Serenity would never inherit the throne. Locked away by Queen Serenity.

Other Characters:  
Nurse - from the Moon - A caregiver for the prince and princess of the moon and any other young children. Highly trusted and incredibly well trained to protect her charges.  
Mímir - from Mercury - A Teacher  
Brictie - Serenity's new First Maid.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Reader's Note: **A complete character list (updated as new characters are added) is at the end of every chapter for reference.

**Author's Note** (1-13-20)**:** I really wanted to highlight the differences between Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru. I thought it would be interesting to show the effects of nature vs. nurture. They are born with the same proclivities, but being raised in different ways than their reincarnations has meant a different sort of personality. Serenity is taught from a young age that the fate of her people is her responsibility, and is therefore much more serious. While Endymion, who was blessed to have both his parents during his formative years, as well as several best friends, is far more playful than Mamoru who couldn't remember his parents and lived in an orphanage where he wasn't very popular with the other children. Please let me know what you think!

**PLEASE GO BACK TO THE PROLOGUE AND RE-READ THE STORY. NEW SECTIONS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO ALL CHAPTERS, OVER 16,000 WORDS!**

* * *

**Silver Tears  
A Silver Millennium Story**  
**Prequel: Dark Endymion Series**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Secrets**

* * *

_***Queen Serenity***_

"Aunt?"

Serenity turned when Dimande entered her sitting room. He stood, arms behind his back, hands clasped, and nodded his head to her.

"Now that the princess is no longer in the room, I would like you to tell me what else you picked up, from her, and anyone else, about this matter."

Dimande sighed and shook his head. "The one called Ikuko? She used to be Serenity's nurse and has only recently stopped being nurse for Tsukiyomi. She has been concerned for the girl for some time. So has her husband Master Kenji. I caught glimpses of their worry and attempts to call attention to the situation a few times before."

"Who did they tell?" Serenity asked.

"Ikuko tried to tell you Aunt," Dimande said, his voice soft. "But your grief has been so great that you didn't understand what she was speaking of. She was threatened by the boy's father that if she attempted it again she would be sent away and Serenity harmed for her interference. She asked her husband to discover the truth of what was happening."

"My grief," Serenity murmured. It was true she hadn't spent much time with her daughter, or her son, in the past few years. She had a hard time staying calm and showing the visage of a Queen and could not afford to lose the faith and respect of her people. She'd told herself to stay strong for them, and for her children. But had she been strong, or simply avoiding the grief? Had she closed herself off from the love of her children, to their harm?

Dimande waited patiently for her to finish her thoughts. It was a strange gift he had, knowing when a person needed time to contemplate, and he was respectful about not listening in unless it was strictly necessary.

"What else?"

"All of Serenity's maids are involved in the scheme. They were planted in your service by Makel's father. Many others who serve in the palace have been replaced, either by him, or by another schemer, an ambassador from Earth, who wishes his daughter Beryl to marry the Prince. I'm afraid he is abusing her, but he and the girl have already left the palace, and the moon." He sighed. "I changed out the guards in the gate room, asking the younger Shitennou, Kunzite, to take the duty and contact you if anyone else decided to leave, but already we have lost both of those who planned to harm or betray the Princess."

"Who here remains loyal?" Serenity asked, frustrated with herself for her lack of attention. She had been so busy trying not to hurt anymore that she had failed to see what was under her nose. "Who can I trust to help my daughter?"

"I have a suggestion, though it is not a typical one."

"At this point I am open to almost anything," Serenity admitted. She truly liked her nephew. He was very much a reflection of her younger sister Lumire. He was honest, open, and willing to think of ways around a problem that were strange but tended to work.

"I think you should ask Ikuko. She has no position now, and misses Serenity greatly. She loves her in the way of a mother with her daughter, and also pines for Tsukiyomi. I have no doubt she would be willing to learn the skills necessary. There may be a few mistakes in the early days, but you could go to Serenity each morning before she left her rooms to be sure. It would help you to reconnect with her as well."

"That is rather brilliant," Serenity said, smiling. It would give her a chance to apologize to her daughter for shutting her out.

And perhaps she could finally convince her that she was not to blame for her father's death. Nehelinia's madness had begun long before. A life of loneliness and beauty had turned her into the monster she was now, trapped inside a mirror for eternity with her people in stasis in a special chamber to keep them from harming others, or aging, until a way to heal them could be found.

"Dimande," Serenity sighed, "May I ask you a small favor?"

"Anything my Queen," he smiled. "Anything Aunt."

"Please just be Serenity's friend. Help her and Endymion through this."

"Of course."

"I have much to do," Serenity sighed. "Could you ask Ikuko and Kenji to attend me?"

Dimande nodded, then bowed before backing out of the formal sitting room. Only moments passed before the couple was entering. Serenity waved them to the couch next to her chair, hoping neither was too angry with her for her lack of concern with her own children. She had no excuse. There was no grief so deep that a mother should not notice her daughter was coming to harm.

"My Queen," Kenji said, bowing formally before he sat. Ikuko stood however, wringing her hands. Her lavender-blue hair was mussed, and her dress wrinkled along the outside of her thighs, as though she had been clutching at it. Serenity stood and went to her, grabbing her in a tight hug. "She's alright," she informed the other woman. "She's safe now. Endymion is with her, and my nephews Dimande and Saphir."

"I knew something was wrong," Ikuko muttered against her shoulder. "I knew it, but I didn't know what to do."

"This isn't your fault," Serenity said, helping her to the couch. "It's mine."

"All of us failed her," Master Kenji said, shifting in his seat.

"Maybe, but I should have been paying more attention. I won't let my grief suck me in again. I promise." She looked back to Ikuko, who was scrubbing her cheeks. "I need to apologize, and to ask for your help, again."

"Anything." Both of them had immediately responded and Serenity was struck again by how incredibly loyal they were.

"Many of those who serve in the palace were replaced over the past three years. Replaced with those who are not loyal to myself, or my family. Whether they were spies, or more directly involved, I cannot know until I gather more information. But all of my daughters maids were involved to an extent, and I cannot trust them with her safety. Ikuko, you have never been trained in such a thing. When you came to me you were a nurse for them, and I know your husband has trained you to protect both of the children. You have saved my daughter twice. At this point, you are the only person I could imagine letting into her chambers to help her with daily tasks. Are you willing?"

"Yes," Ikuko said, almost before she could finish speaking. "I miss her," she added. "But there is someone who could help. Someone I trust as much as you or Kenji to protect and love her. I have a twin sister, Akiko. She trained as a lady's maid, but her employer recently passed on. She's only just come to live with us here in the palace. She also teaches singing on Sundays to some of the girls in the town, but I could take the shifts those days. I'm sure she could help me."

"I'm sure she could too," Serenity agreed. "For a short time at least, I will be coming to check on Serenity each morning before I begin my own work. If both of you could be there tomorrow morning, I would love to meet Akiko. I'm sure I would like her as well."

"Thank you!" Ikuko said, looking happier than she had in months. "Thank you for all of this."

"No Ikuko. Thank you. You have always been extremely loyal. And you Kenji. Dimande tells me you have been giving my daughter extra lessons and steering others away to protect her. I think I had noticed that myself before... before Pontus passed away, but I have been so lost I forgot anything but my grief. You protected my little girl. There are no words to express how grateful I am."

"Serenity is special," was all Kenji said. "We all care for her. She lights up everyone she meets."

"I just Wish..." Serenity felt the Crystal stirring within her. "I Wish I could be more aware of my children. I Wish I could be there for them always." Heat filled Serenity's chest and she knew those in Elysion had heard her plea, and the Crystal would aid her.

She cleared her throat. "I am sure Serenity would love to see both of you. Perhaps you could go and sit with her for a time."

"Thank you." Ikuko and Kenji both bowed and left the room.

Serenity leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, which were stinging horribly. She only had a little more to do before she could go to her daughter and hold her. Only a little more work as the Queen for the night. She wished it was already over, but duty was heavy, and it never left until death. She had been simply letting life pass her by, waiting for the peace of death, for far too long. For now her children needed her, so she would live. Truly live.

"Athena," she called, knowing her friend and protector was standing just outside the door.

"I have them Serenity," Athena answered, after stepping into the room. Long years of working side by side had made them close. They were allies, friends, and near sisters. "All four are here, waiting. Shall I bring them now?"

"Please."

The four women were brought in, a palace guard pushing the last, who struggled against him. Athena took up a position to Serenity's right, ready to protect her should any of them try anything. Serenity herself was angry, at the maids, and at herself, but she stayed calm.

"How long have you known Makel was intentionally injuring my daughter?" she asked. None of them answered, or would even meet her eyes. "How long have you been working for his father Mikal? Don't bother," she added, "I already know the answer. Three years. Since you came to service. For three years you have lied and for three years you have done nothing to protect the Princess of the Moon. A young woman who will one day be responsible for this entire Solar System. What I want to know from you, is what the ultimate plan was. What did Mikal and his son hope to gain?"

When none of the women answered, Serenity looked to Athena who sent a message using her communicator. Only moments passed before Dimande was stepping into the room. She asked her question again. "What did Mikal and Makel hope to gain?"

One of women looked up, glaring, then shrunk back from Dimande, who met her gaze levelly. He sat down heavily on the couch beside Serenity, looking stunned and angry. "She was to be raped so there was an heir for the Crystals, and after they forced her into marriage and the baby was born they planned to murder her. Mikal believed his son would become king of the Silver Millennium, and he could rule through him."

"And all of you knew this?" she asked, looking back at the women.

"They did," Dimande answered for them. "This one," he pointed to the woman who had struggled and glared, "delighted in her suffering. She is Mikal's mistress and has been telling him everything his son has done to torture Serenity. He left her behind." Dimande gave a grim smile. "It seems he cared nothing for her. She was merely a distraction."

The woman glared again, struggling against the guard. "I hate you all!" she screamed.

"You three," Serenity said, her voice deceptively soft, "are banished to Calisto, where you will spend the remainder of your life in their penal colony." The three woman immediately began weeping and pleading for forgiveness, but Serenity turned her gaze to the remaining maid, waiting as the others were taken from her sitting room.

"And you," she said, "I am sending to my sister Lumire to be tried for your crimes in the Dark of the Moon Court."

"No!" the woman gasped. "You have no right! You have no right!"

Three years of grief, of pain, and everything she had learned that night had frayed Serenity's temper until there was nothing left to hold it at this last outburst. "I have no right?" she asked, standing. She stood over the girl, wishing a queen could get away with striking someone. "I have every right! You intentionally let my daughter be injured for three years. You not only accepted it, you enjoyed it! You will be tried, and if there is any justice at all, you will suffer as my daughter has, for just as long. Since I am too angry to make that decision, I've given you the only chance of escape you will get. Take her out of my sight," she told the guard, who was standing, shocked, and staring as though he had seen a ghost.

"Yes my Queen," he said, then he gave her a small smile, as though approving of her outburst.

Serenity however, wanted to hide her face in shame. She hadn't lost her temper since Pontus' death, and before that it had been many years. So many she had lost track of them. She turned away as the girl was dragged out of the room, and looked into the eyes of Athena, who was one of her closest friends in the universe.

"I'm glad you finally yelled," she said softly. "I think maybe you're coming back to life."

Serenity wiped away a stray tear that fell at her words and reached out to hug her friend. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now, I am going to go and see my daughter. Everything else can wait until morning."

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 13***_

Princess Serenity could not remember feeling as happy as she did now. Three days had passed since Dimande and Saphir had arrived. And in those three days her life had changed drastically. Her mother came to see her every morning now, and they usually spent several minutes talking over cups of tea and a light breakfast of fruit. Nurse, or Ikuko, as she insisted being called now, had become her maid, and her twin with her. The twins looked nearly identical, but it was easy for Serenity to spot the difference.

Endymion had taken a week from his duties on Earth, with the approval of his father, to stay with her. His Shitennou had been sent to him for protection, and so that if they wanted they could train with the girls. She herself, and all the girls, had also been given a week, though she found she enjoyed training with Master Kenji, and she had invited Endymion to join her. Luna and Artemis would sit and watch their practice, giving advice, though it wasn't always helpful.

There were no harsh words spoken to her, and she had no one to fear when she was in the hallways of the palace. It was freeing. Much of her time was spent in the garden set aside for the First Daughter of the Moon, where she enjoyed talking with Endymion, the Inner Senshi, and the Shitennou. Even the Outer Senshi came for a short visit, though their mothers stayed behind to keep watch over the Solar System.

Tsukiyomi and Lugh often came to speak to her and the others, and they would sit in the garden and tell old stories, or read, or simply talk about their lives, their hopes, and their dreams. Saphir was a prankster and he and Endymion got into mischief, driving Cook to screaming when they placed fake spiders through the kitchen. Neither seemed remotely sorry, though they had apologized and Endymion had planted an whole new section of Earth fruits and Vegetables for her. Apparently the tactic worked wonders on the cook in his own palace.

It was in the garden she was sitting when the news finally came that Makel and Mikal, who was his father, were captured by the Dark of the Moon and would soon be facing their court. When Serenity learned it was likely they would be put to death she wept and pleaded with her mother for mercy. The Queen only shook her head and told Serenity it was out of her hands. It seemed she was the only one disturbed by the possibility of execution. Everyone else seemed relieved.

The days passed quickly, but Serenity found she enjoyed each moment. She was finally getting to know her cousins, and she was learning more and more about the Shitennou. She and Endymion had spent a lot of time watching them sparring with the girls, and she was beginning to think that Kunzite, their leader, had feelings for Minako. He watched her all the time, and when the two of them fought, he sometimes missed a hit that should have been easy. She giggled when she saw him trip over his own feet trying to open a door for the leader of the Inner Senshi, and whispered to Endymion that she thought he had feelings for her.

Endymion had frowned at first, not saying anything, and then he'd smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he too began to watch. They both found it romantic. Serenity shared the secret with Ikuko, and with her mother, and both of them smiled and told of their own first days in love. She had never been happier and truly didn't want the week to end, but time marched on.

As she continued to watch her friends, she began to notice something, and turned to Endymion for answers. "Why does it seem that they are pairs," she asked. "Look at Zoicite and Ami. Both enjoy reading and studying, and they both have the elements of water and ice. Kunzite and Minako both use energy, are both leaders, and both enjoy tactics. Nephrite and Makoto both have the element of lightning, are both incredibly strong and tall, though compared to him she looks tiny, and both enjoy a good fight. And Rei and Jadeite are both incredibly full of passion and temper, work with fire, and show incredible wisdom and insight."

"I hadn't noticed," he admitted. "Since we met I spent most of my time with you during our visits." But he turned and looked at the four pairs who were sparring, and he smiled. "I see it now though. I could ask my father. I know each of them has an element that corresponds to a direction. Their own kingdoms are protectors of smaller kingdoms within their domain. They are the Shitennou, the Four Heavenly Kings, who protect and serve the High King and guide and guard him."

"I've always felt like there was something familiar about them," Serenity admitted. "Its as though I knew them before I knew them, though that hardly makes sense."

"It does make sense," Endymion argued. "Look at the Soul-Bond. Those couples will be bound for all of their lives. If one is reborn, the other is too. But that's the thing. There is no point of the Soul-Bond without rebirth. Which means souls live and die and live again. Maybe you know their souls."

Serenity accepted his words and wondered if she had lived before. Perhaps in an entirely different world. She smiled at the thought. How she would have enjoyed being a normal girl, who could run and play, lose her temper, eat as much as she wanted, and not have to worry about seeming prim and proper. "I think, if I ever get reborn," she whispered, "I want to be ordinary. Have a normal life."

"I'd like that too," Endymion said. They turned their attention back to their friends, and continued to watch.

* * *

_***Prince Endymion; Age 16***_

Endymion sat in his garden, a book open in his lap, though his mind wasn't on the contents at all. He was distracted, yet again, by the image of Serenity. Her realizations of a few weeks before. Since then he had been watching carefully. He noticed things he hadn't even told her yet. He noticed that people were always watching the Senshi and Shitennou when they were together, or himself and Serenity. He noticed that people smiled at their byplay, and seemed happy they were friends.

It made him wonder. That was why he had taken the book and the papers that his father had kept in his drawer. He had no idea why he had been drawn to them, but once he had seen them a few days before, he could think of nothing else. Now, he looked down at the book he was holding. A name caught his attention. The name Serenity. He had to know, didn't he? He had to know if he and Serenity had met before. If they were drawn together for a purpose.

Calm now that he had made his decision, he looked down a the book and began to read.

_A very long time ago, before the ancient races thought of traveling away from the earth to inhabit other planets in our solar system, they lived peacefully together. They were the great thinkers of their time, prone to philosophy and the sciences, as well as the great Masters. Masters of stealth, of the blade, or early martial arts. They formed a school, hidden from most of the world, in the mountains of the east. There they worked together to learn, to live, and to protect others._

_These forefathers to the millennial kingdom hailed from all nations, but a great many came from the lost city of Atlantis, which had been lost to the sea. None thought themselves better than others, and they were great friends. They learned many things. What the planet was, what the stars in the sky were, and their place in the solar system. Most would have called the knowledge heresy so it was kept secret._

_The school withdrew itself from the world, and many forgot it's existence. But not everyone assumed it was gone. A small group of youths talked of the place, of what it might be like to live there, to learn from the Masters and the Scholars, and to be free of the world they lived in, which constrained them to learning only what was approved._

_Then there was a great darkness. All over the world people began to dream horrible things. Hate and anger filled their hearts, where there had been peace and cooperation. Wars began over petty things. People battled for land, for resources, but also for pride and spoils. Some began to harm others for sport, while others seemed to lose hope and sink in on themselves. None realized there was a deeper threat._

_A girl named Serenity, one who wished to find the School, asked why a many were having bad dreams. She searched through the few texts that remained of her people's great libraries until she found the entrance to the world of dreams, a place called Elysion, and together with her betrothed, Endymion, made her way there. They encountered an entire race of people. People sworn to protect dreams._

_An illness was running rampant through Elysion. Many had died. Many more would before the end. The high priest and priestess begged the couple to stop whatever was poisoning people's dreams._

_Serenity and Endymion weren't certain how they could help. They were young, still considered children to their own people. But they promised they would try. Then Serenity said she wished they had a way to heal the people. She and Endymion began to glow._

_Inside every person ever born is a star seed. All life comes from the stars. The very dirt on the planet's surface was formed from other planets and stars as they died. So it is throughout the universe. Each star seed, created from the dust of the heavens, has the potential to grow and change, to become more._

_This is what happened to Serenity and Endymion. Their star seeds reacted to such an unselfish wish, and grew, enabling the pair to use them for healing. Endymion could heal the physical body, while Serenity could heal the mind. They worked together, healing as many as they could in Elysion, but for some it was already too late. This created great sadness. The priest and priestess warned Serenity and Endymion that great trials were coming for the people of earth. They urged them to find the school and seek help._

_When they returned, long months had passed, though to their own minds they had been gone days only. Their families had thought them dead or abducted. When they returned with new abilities it caused an uproar. People did not trust them and refused to let them stay. Their warnings of worse danger fell on deaf ears. The people hardened their hearts against them._

_So the pair set out for the race of scholars and warriors, hoping to find help there. The group had withdrawn from the world, hiding in the mountains, where few came to learn from them. But Serenity and Endymion knew they were the only hope for help._

_Shortly after the couple left the city of their birth, two others followed, who had long been their friends. They raced through the night, determined to catch the pair and protect them from a danger that had grown in their absence. Bandits and warlords now roamed the lands, and the couple knew nothing of them. The pair that followed loved the young couple, and wanted to help them, and to find the school and study there._

_It was at their first camp that Serenity and Endymion were attacked by bandits. People who wanted to harm them for food and money. But they had none. They had been sent out with nothing but the clothing on their backs. The bandits threatened them, thinking they were hiding their supplies, and were ready to kill them when two young men appeared. Both carried swords, though neither was a master. Seeing the position Serenity and Endymion had found themselves in, they raced to help them._

_The thick ropes that bound them were cut and the four youths fled into the darkness. They ran until they could run no more, the light of the moon their only guide. After resting, the group ran again, then finally, tired, cold, and hungry, they hid deep inside a cave full of twisting tunnels, huddling together for warmth._

_Each had thoughts and wishes running through their minds. Serenity wished for joy and hope, like the moon gave her, so she could cheer the others. Endymion wished he could grow food for them to eat, or at least find some, feeling badly that they had followed and were now afraid._

_The other pair, Lugh and Tsukiyomi, were both wishing as well. Lugh wished he had the warmth of the sun so he could help the others, who were shivering with cold. Tsukiyomi wished that he could give them light like the moon, so they could see in the dark cave, and to ease Serenity's fear._

_Their starseeds reacted to the unselfish wishes and to the great need everyone on the planet faced. A chain reaction began inside them and as the four young people slept. Their starseeds became tiny crystals that held powers that linked to the spirits of the one who carried them. Those Crystals would continue to grow and change, becoming something more as the ones who carried them were also morphing into something new. They would become stronger physically and emotionally to battle the darkness._

_For Serenity, a Silver Moon Crystal formed, able to heal mind, heart, and soul, and with the power to shine in the darkness like the moon she loved so dearly. Tsukiyomi, who was her older brother, had a similar change to his own, which became the Blue Moon Crystal, able to shed its own light in the dark, and to drive away fears and heal pain. Both of their Crystals could harness the powers of the moon, which had an effect on the earth._

_Lugh, the oldest of the group, who was the brother of Endymion, had a crystal able to bring warmth, help create bonds between people, and could harness the power of the sun. His starseed became the Orange Topaz Crystal and linked itself to the sun, the life force of the solar system._

_Endymion's starseed became the Golden Earth Crystal. Its gleaming light was reminiscent of fields of grain glowing in the light of the sun. The newly formed Crystal could create growth and new life and linked itself to the very earth. It was made to heal and create, and to grow._

_When the teenagers awoke in the morning, they discovered new abilities, which saved their lives. They had run into the cave in darkness and were unable to find their way, but when Serenity showed her fear, Tsukiyomi began to glow and led them out. They were still cold. None knew how to create fire, but Lugh suddenly created a spark and soon they were warming themselves. Endymion worried for Serenity, who was hungry, and when he set his hand to the earth, fruits and vegetables sprouted around them. Serenity's new power was understated. She kept the group strong and happy. She didn't think of herself as having any powers, and only knew she loved each of her companions and wanted them to be happy and not fight and argue as so many others did. She made jokes, encouraged each of them, and found little ways to make all of them happy. Her will forged a deeper bond between them that would continue to grow as they worked together, fought together, and learned together._

_The journey was long and dangerous. They walked through forests, swam across rivers, and climbed mountains. They faced extreme heat and cold. They escaped the clutches of warlords, hid from bandits, and dodged theives. As they traveled, they grew closer, but they also learned from one another. And soon they realized they no longer had bad dreams, though none knew why. It was their crystals protecting them._

_It took most of the spring and part of summer to find the hidden place where scholars and warriors lived peacefully together. They were welcomed, given food and clothing, and were accepted into the school that had formed. But none knew how to protect the dreams of others. They only knew that an outside force was harming people as they slept._

_Determined to find a way to help, the four young ones set themselves to study. They learned both the knowledge of books and the crafts of the warriors. Hours were spent speaking to teachers about the world of dreams, and a visit was made to speak to the priest and priestess. Still, there were few answers._

_The group made friends among the others. Some were warriors, some scholars, some a mixture of the two. They formed bonds that would last many centuries, and that are still strong today. Not only friendship, but love was found, and hope was kindled in their hearts that one day they would find the answers._

_Then the sky grew dark and the creature Metalia appeared, claiming she was the new queen of the earth and demanding the people worship her. Reports came to the hidden school of people going missing, returning changed. Brother was set against brother, wife against husband, son against mother. And those at the school feared there was nothing that would end it._

_Those at the school determined they had to fight, but all wished for a way to protect themselves against being turned to Metalia's evil will. They did not want to be turned one against the other. When Serenity and Endymion linked hands and wished for protection so none could harm another, their crystals sent forth streams of light. Gold and Silver met and braided themselves together. Each person at the school felt the light touch them. When it was over, each could feel the others. The first Soul Link had been created. None could be turned unless all were turned. Never would they be forced to harm each other._

_Serenity and Endymion chose to marry before they left for the battles to come. They danced and feasted, but there was still sadness in their hearts. Neither knew if they would survive. Lugh, seeing the tears and hearing their whispered words, made a Wish that a bond would form between them. A bond that would let them know the other was safe, that would help them survive and stay together forever, and would help them to share their strengths. _

_When they retired for the night and shared their marriage bed, music and light covered them and their souls connected, part transferring to the other. __They soon discovered they were stronger and faster. They could speak together without words, sense the needs of the other, even share energy. Their love grew even stronger as the bond was completed._

_Lugh and Tsukiyomi had each found their own loves among the students and were married the following day, along with several others who had found their own mates, and when they shared marriage beds with their wives the same type of bonds formed. It was named the Soul-Bond._

_With the Soul Link in place to keep them from harming one another, and the Soul-Bond to strengthen them and give them hope, the students and masters of the school set out to do battle. Friendships became stronger. New bonds formed. They fought again and again, facing creatures created from dust and dark energy, and also those who had been altered by Metalia._

_It was discovered that Serenity could heal the minds of those tainted by evil. Many were brought to her. Eventually the group was forced to make a decision. They would have to find Metalia and stop her before she could harm any others._

_The four youths, and the wives of Lugh and Tsukiyomi, were prepared to go alone, but their friends wouldn't hear of it. Faith, trust, love, and loyalty caused them to follow their friends, vowing to protect them._

_Serenity feared that killing the creature Metalia would harm their souls and suggested locking her up instead. They created a prison and she was trapped inside in a deep slumber, unable to wake or escape so long as she remained closed inside._

_The bravery and loyalty of their friends began the formation of more Crystals. They all found themselves linked to one of the celestial bodies, or the four corners of the Earth, and their powers grew as they faced other enemies. The wives of Lugh and Tsukiyomi both found themselves with incredible powers that could aid in protecting the solar system, and were among the new protectors._

_The story did not end there. Many challenges were faced by the group of scholars and warriors, and each changed them in some way, until they were vastly different from the people they protected. There was distrust among the people of the planet, and eventually it was decided that for their own safety, they would need to part from the others. Thus began the move from the Earth to the Moon._

_It is a closely guarded secret that the Son of the Earth and the Daughter of the Moon will be reborn, as well as their companions. They will live again, and will be the bringers of Metalia's destruction forever. No one knows when the Prophecy will come to pass. None know when the bonds will form, but all must wait in hope and fear for that day._

Endymion's mind raced with new knowledge. He traced his fingers over the ancient runes of the old book, and wondered when it had been made. Was it an original, or a copy of the story? And why did his father have it? The names were hauntingly familiar. Lugh was Serenity's cousin, Tsukiyomi her brother. That made the names of all four in the story. What was his father keeping from him.

He pulled the papers out of his cloak, where he had hidden them with the book, and opened them. The first page held what looked to be a song or lyric. He began to read through, fear and dread welling in him as he started to understand.

_"Son of Earth, Daughter of Moon_  
_Soul-Bonded fight the War._  
_Gold and Silver Crystals join_  
_To bring peace once more._

_Eight and Six must join_  
_To battle at their sides._  
_Come they not, life fails,_  
_United hope resides._

_Son of Moon and Son of Star  
Join with Rebirth and Time.  
Keep not these daughter's locked  
Else death's call will chime. _

_All shall fall and fade_  
_And dark will wait again,_  
_Until they are reborn_  
_Within the world of men._

_Dreamers meet in mist_  
_Until mem'ry unlocks all_  
_The secrets of forgotten past._  
_Dark queen then will fall."_

It sounded mostly like gibberish to Endymion. Son of Moon, Son of Star, Son of Earth, Daughter of Moon. Then he realized who those people might be. He quickly pulled out the second page and began to read.

_Ever twined is the fate of the son of the earth and the daughter of the moon._  
_Love must grow for the Bond to form and hope to spring._  
_Gold and Silver mate to bring forth salvation._  
_They will live and die and live again before the end shall come._  
_The princes of earth shall make their match in the heavens._  
_Four women of single purpose shall be their equals._  
_Six and Eight shall prepare for trial with the pair._  
_With their Bonds comes the only hope._  
_Weep not, for even in death, life begins anew._  
_When the Wish is spoken the glaive falls down._  
_Unless they meet and love once more, all die._  
_The enemy will rise again and be met with hearts unfailing._

Endymion didn't understand all of what he was reading, but he understood enough for dread to fill him. He and Serenity were supposed to fall in love and marry, or perhaps become Soul-Bonded if he understood, and his men, the Shitennou were supposed to marry the Inner Senshi, her protectors. But something bad was going to happen. Something was going to kill them. They would live again somehow, and then they would be forced to fight and destroy Metalia. His hands shook as he folded the pages and tucked them under the wooden cover of the book.

His Serenity, the girl he loved, would die. He couldn't let that happen.

The thought he'd had struck him. Endymion was in love with Serenity. He loved her. He wanted to be with her, wanted to marry her. Why had this all been kept from them? He tried to remember everything he knew about the Soul-Bond and the reason for secrecy hit him. A Soul-Bond could only come from true love. Their joining couldn't be a simple duty to them. Their parents had known, and had hidden it.

Endymion stood then, and went to find his father. He needed answers. He needed to know more about what he had read. He also needed to learn how he could make Serenity fall in love with him. Prophecy or not, he was going to marry her if she would have him. And if she wouldn't he would spend the rest of his life alone, without a queen, because without Serenity, there was no purpose for him.

* * *

Lunarian Royal Family:  
Queen Serenity  
King Pontus (Deceased)  
Princess Serenity - Usagi  
Prince Tsukiyomi - Shingo

Earth Royal Family:  
King Endymion  
Queen Demeter (Deceased)  
Prince Endymion - Mamoru

Solaran Royal Family:  
King Solaris  
Queen Hemera  
Prince Lugh - Haruki

Dark of the Moon  
Queen Lumire - Queen Serenity's younger sister  
Prince Dimande  
Prince Saphir

Other Royalty \- Lower Kingdoms/Younger Siblings  
Esmeraude - Princess of Triton  
Rubeus - Prince of Triton  
Koan - Rei's little sister  
Berthier - Ami's little sister  
Calaveras - Minako's little sister  
Petz - Makoto's little sister

The Oracle:  
Earth Oracle  
Moon Oracle  
Sun Oracle

Elysion  
Anou - Priestess of the Moon people  
Miroc - Priest of the Earth people

(All Senshi and Shitennou names remain the same when they are reborn!)  
Senshi:  
Sailor Mercury - Ami, daughter of Athena  
Sailor Venus - Minako, daughter of Aphrodite  
Sailor Mars - Rei, daughter of Hestia  
Sailor Jupiter - Makoto, daughter of Juno  
Sailor Saturn - Hotaru  
Sailor Neptune - Michiru  
Sailor Uranus - Haruka  
Sailor Pluto - Setsuna, daughter of Nona

Shitennou:  
Prince of the North - Kunzite, son of Hermes  
Prince of the South - Zoisite  
Prince of the East - Nephrite, son of Crios  
Prince of the West - Jadeite

Metalia's forces:  
Beryl - from Earth - kingdom of the west - daughter of a diplomat, designs on Endymion that are encouraged violently by her father, who wants her to marry him so he can be assassinated and he can gain the power.  
Agate - from Earth - kingdom of the south - Beryl's half brother, son of a diplomat, friends with Tsukiyomi; Kidnapped by his sister after the creature is awoken.  
Makel - from Oberon (A moon of Jupiter) - Son of a diplomat, and a bit of a bully, thinks he will marry Serenity.  
Mikal - Makel's father

Additional Enemies:  
Nehelinia - Queen of the Dark Moon, the center of the moon, or New Moon. Casts a curse that the Moon kingdom would fall and Princess Serenity would never inherit the throne. Locked away by Queen Serenity.

Other Characters:  
Nurse - Ikuko - from the Moon - A caregiver for the prince and princess of the moon and any other young children. Highly trusted and incredibly well trained to protect her charges.  
Bodyguard/Defense Teacher - Kenji  
Mímir - from Mercury - A Teacher  
Brictie - Serenity's new First Maid.


	6. Chapter 5: Destiny Awaits

**Reader's Note: **A complete character list (updated as new characters are added) is at the end of every chapter for reference.

**Author's Note**: I know it has been a long time since this story was updated, but I wanted to make sure it was right. This is one version of the Silver Millennium I feel could have happened. It makes a lot of sense when you consider all the untold stories. How did the Senshi and Shitennou fall in love? Why were the Outers so different? What was the real reason behind Beryl's hatred of Serenity? All of those things and more have filled my mind since the very first time I watched the anime. Having since read the Manga I see a lot of things that could be explained more. I really hope you all enjoy it.  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
Tori

* * *

**Silver Tears  
A Silver Millennium Story**  
**Prequel: Dark Endymion Series**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Destiny Awaits  
**

* * *

_***High Princess Serenity; Age 13***_

"As a Lunarian Royal you will always be able to sense your Crystal," Queen Serenity said, as she fixed the lines of her daughter's dress. "If it was on the other side of the world you could find it, even call it to yourself." She smiled as she checked her handiwork. "Remember, the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal are the strongest of any here in our System, or in any other solar system, when they work together. When I pass on, you will receive the Silver Crystal, and because your Pink Moon Crystal will join with it, the Crystal will become stronger."

"I don't want to have the Silver Crystal if it means losing you," Serenity told her.

"I know my daughter. But someday, you must take it, and you will save many from a terrible fate when you do." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. "Remember, I cannot be here forever. Each person must live and die, then live again. Their souls must grow and change to pass on into the next realm. Mine is not quite ready for that day, but when the time comes I will move on, as will your father."

"I miss him," Serenity said softly.

"As do I." The Queen's smile was sad as she continued. "Serenity, when one half of your soul is in the other world, and the man you love is gone forever, all you can think of is being with him. I carry on only because of you and your brother, and for the people. I have you and Tsukiyomi to raise, and a kingdom to run. My young children need me, and I made a promise to your father long ago that I would carry on for your sake. I've already failed him once."

"You didn't fail mother!" Serenity said, hurrying to hug the queen, which messed up the lines of her dress.

With a sad sigh, the queen nodded. "I did. I promised to carry on for you, but I ignored you and your brother both in my grief. I will always carry that burden. For you, and for the people, I must continue to fight until you have an heir to the Crystal. Even then, I think I shall carry on. I must meet my grandchildren, after all." She smiled. "It is very difficult to keep going, day after day, without your father."

"Do you miss him that much?"

"May I let you in on my little secret?" the queen asked.

"Yes mother," Serenity said, cuddling up against her, both giving and receiving comfort.

"Beside the door to the throne room, just under the sigil of our line, is a tiny carving. Your father made it once, when he was courting me. He knew I was afraid of speaking in public, so he told me that whenever I was afraid, or sad, or bored, I could look at that little carving and it would remind me that he loved me, and that he supported me. He said whenever I looked at it, to remember he was with me always." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she spoke and she fiddled with the necklace her husband had given her. "Whenever I am very sad and miss him so much I don't think I can go on, I look at that tiny carving in the wall. And I remember. I have to look at it dozens and dozens of times every day."

"I miss him too," the princess admitted. "Sometimes I wish he hadn't saved me. Then he would still be here."

"But you, my darling daughter, would not," the queen said. "And you are very special because he lives on in you. In many ways you are much like me," she added, "but when your mood changes suddenly, or when you get that stubborn look in your eyes, I see your father in you. He was of the sea. Mercurial at times. Like little Ami. He could be so very calm, and then when something truly angered him there was this icy rage that could end worlds. You must always remember, he is part of you, and at times you may hear his voice, showing you which way to go."

"But you're here mother," Serenity had said. "You can help me."

The queen nodded, but something became obvious to Serenity that she'd never understood before. Her mother wasn't going to be there forever. In fact, if she guessed right, she intended to follow after her husband as soon as possible. The thought of the Moon without her mother was heartbreaking and she resolved to give her many reasons to stay alive.

* * *

_***High Prince Endymion; Age 16***_

"Father?" Endymion called, moving into the study. The light was dim, but he could see the older man sitting in the velvet chair that had once belonged to the queen. Endymion swallowed his own grief and moved to stand beside the older man. His father needed him. He needed to remember that he was not alone.

"My son," the king said, sitting up straight. He wiped at his reddened eyes and looked at Endymion. "Are you well?"

"Yes Father," Endymion replied, moving to sit next to him. "But I have come across something rather curious. I know I shouldn't have looked, but a weight has been on my mind." He watched in fascination as his father's eyes seemed to come back to life at his words.

"Tell me."

"I found these," Endymion answered, placing the book and the two prophecies on his father's lap. "I already love Serenity," he added, seeing the worry grow in his father's face, "but I don't know if she has come to love me." He paused, unsure what to add, then said, "I don't want her to die."

"Ah, so you understand then." High King Endymion shook his head sadly. "I could wish you weren't so curious. You get that from Demeter." He sighed softly. "Now you know the truth, does it change your love for her?"

"No."

"Son, everything that can be done to prevent this from happening has been, but I fear the prophecy will come to pass. There is more you must know. Even in rebirth, the path will not be easy. I've heard other prophecies since going to Elysion. All the planets have their own Prophet, and many of their words overlap, but one has given us pause."

"What Father?" Endymion asked, more worried than ever.

"It speaks of a great darkness that will befall the princess after she is reborn. A darkness that cannot be prevented by any of us. However, it speaks of a voice in the darkness. A savior. You."

"How?" Endymion asked. "I don't understand."

"We do not know the method of our deaths. We only know they come. And with them, the light of the moon will be dimmed. All across the System people will die. Only here, on the earth, will life remain. The protectors will be reborn onto the earth after a thousand years have passed. When Metalia reawakens she will harm the people living once more, but the light of the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal will keep her at bay until the Princess is harmed. Then will come a battle, the likes of which has not been seen in a generation, and will be unknown to the people of the time. The world will change in our absence. The people will forget that the planet must be protected and maintained. They will lose their love for the earth. When the Princess is harmed, the world will follow after her. There will be strife and pain, but the people of the earth will seek out the light of the Crystals."

"What should I do now, Father?"

High King Endymion smiled. "Nothing."

"What?"

"You must do nothing. No one can know of the prophecy my son. None of your men must learn before they have given their hearts to their soulmates."

"Are we really reborn from the first Endymion and Serenity?" he asked, curious.

"I believe so, and High Queen Serenity agrees. We have spoken with the Priest and Priestess of Elysion. Your souls have already formed the Soul-Bond. There is always hope my son. You will save the world."

"But if everyone we know and love is gone..." Endymion frowned as he stared out the window into his mother's gardens. "What will there be to save?"

Chuckling, King Endymion smiled down at his son. "My child, those you love will be reborn, in one way or another. Some, such as your men, will be born along with you, others will come later, born to you."

"What of you and mother?" Endymion asked.

The king's smile was sad. "We will not be reborn for a very long time. You will see us again however, in one form or another. We are to be your guardians even in death, until the Cauldron is saved."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I," sighed the King. "I understand little of what shall come to pass. The Oracle of Elysion speaks of a time when people move in machines faster than horses, on the ground and in the sky. He speaks of a time when medicine can keep one alive who is on the brink of death, and when science has nearly erased the memory of the gods. A time when no one remembers us."

"How can that be?"

"I do not know." The king stood and pulled Endymion up with him. "What I do know is that you and Serenity will save the world and destroy Metalia once and for all. Other dangers will follow her. The strength of the Crystals you carry will grow, and the world will be protected by your decedents for many ages. I have faith in you my son."

"I wish I knew how to fix things now," Endymion admitted.

"You might as well wish to hold the sun in your palm. What must be, will be. No one can escape their destiny forever. You will live again, and through you, so will I." He smiled. "Your mother will also be reborn, and you will protect us both."

"I will father," Endymion promised, though he didn't understand. "Come and walk in the gardens," he added, noting that his father's countenance was still sad. "Come and tell mother about the roses."

"I will. Then I must go to Elysion for a time and meet with Queen Serenity. You and the others must go to the moon. The others must train while you take your lessons on the Golden Crystal."

"I wish that you were there to teach me father," Endymion said softly.

"As do I. If I could I would tell you all, but Mímir knows what you must be taught now, and what must wait. I must meet with the others who hold the Crystals. We have many preparations to make to secure the future for you and the others."

"I understand father," Endymion told him.

They walked together to the gardens before Endymion turned away and went to meet the younger Shitennou. They had work to do. He felt guilty holding a secret back from them, but he knew his father had spoken the truth. And the prophecy was clear. They must fall in love for the Bond to form. He could not force them to love their soulmates.

* * *

_***Beryl; Age 13***_

Beryl's screams echoed off the stone walls as her father dragged her through the long, dark hallway. "Please!" she screamed, hands gripping the roots of her hair, which felt as though it would be pulled from her head. Her father readjusted his grip and gave a harder tug, pulling clumps free of her skull. The pain was blinding. She heard the metal screech of a door opening on rusty hinges, and then felt a thump as she was dragged down the first step, then another and another.

The already chilly air grew colder as they made their way deeper into the dungeon prison of her father's castle. Her dress was torn and provided little warmth, making Beryl shiver even as she cried and screamed. The stairs tore at the skin of her side, leaving a smear of blood on the stairs, hidden by the blackness. Not a single torch was lit to guide their way. It didn't seem to matter to her father however. He only continued on, knowing the layout intimately.

After what seemed a year, Beryl heard another screech of metal. Then her father grabbed her dress and lifted her to her feet, pulling her close to him as he growled in her face. "You have failed me for the last time daughter. You will stay here until you have learned to obey." Then he shoved her, hard, into the blackness of the cell and Beryl heard the door slam closed. "Pray I don't forget your existence daughter," he said, laughing.

Beryl listened as his footsteps moved away, the sound growing dim as he made his way back through the long corridor and up the stairs. She heard the door at the top close as well, and then he was gone, leaving her alone in the empty darkness. Feeling her way with her hands, Beryl found a bench and moved to sit on it, rocking back and forth as she clung to her scalp with torn fingers.

In the two months since they had returned from the moon, Beryl's father had grown more and more violent. Her entire back was a massive bruise. She had been beaten by his men for all in the castle to see. How she had failed him when it was he who had been banned from the palace, she couldn't be sure. He was certain of her guilt however, and her punishment had been unending. Until this morning, when she had spilled the tea she had been meant to serve.

Sobs rang in the darkness. She hated her father. She hated her life. Her only remaining wish was to be free of him. Of all of them. She wanted to be stronger than anyone. Strong enough that no one could ever hurt her again.

::You poor dear,:: came a voice. Beryl searched the darkness, sure she would have known if there were any other prisoners.

"Hello?" she called.

::Poor thing,:: the voice said softly, ::to be so abused by those who should love you.::

"Who are you?" Beryl asked, searching again. She heard no movement in the dark, and had not been told of any others held prisoner.

::Why, I am the true Queen of this planet, child. I was overthrown and trapped in a prison in the far north, my subjects taken from me by the evil queen of the moon.::

"I'm sorry," Beryl said softly, feeling badly for the woman.

::I can help you, child,:: the woman continued. ::I can give you power and strength. If you would like to be free of them, I can aide you.::

Hope sprang up inside her. "Please," she begged. "I'll do anything."

* * *

_***Princess Minako; Age 13***_

Master Kenji stood in front of her, hands clasped behind his back, and watched as she moved through the forms. She knew she wasn't yet perfect with the sword. She far preferred her Love Me Chain, which moved with her thoughts. The sword was heavy and unwieldy, nothing like the blades the other girls were allowed to use. It was dulled, so that she could not injure herself, but the weight of it strained her arms and shoulders.

With a sigh, Master Kenji held up his hand. "This will not work," he said, shaking his head. "You do not feel comfortable with the sword."

Minako agreed. She hated the way it made her feel. With the Love Me Chain, she could capture. With this, she could kill. The thought of killing made her heart weep. It would stain her soul.

"I don't," she answered, trying to find the right words to explain. "I don't want to be a killer."

"What is the purpose of the Holy Sword?" Kenji asked, meeting her eyes.

"To protect the Silver Crystal."

"No." Kenji frowned. "That isn't it at all. The sword is meant as a defense for the Princess or the Queen. It can only be wielded by one who loves them dearly. One who knows their own self-worth and sees themselves as worthy of the task. It is not a weapon of destruction, but one of love. Would you protect your princess?"

"You know I would Master," Minako said, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I would lay down my life for her."

"And there you have it. The reason for the Holy Sword. It was made from a very special Star Seed."

"It was?" Minako hadn't known that. "Whose?"

Master Kenji chuckled. "Many years ago, when the first Serenity was newly made Queen of the Earth, wife to Endymion, there were still those who followed Metalia, even after she was imprisoned and in deep slumber. Her Senshi, who became so out of love for her and devotion to the people of the earth, followed her everywhere, wishing only to protect her and then her children. They lived quite happily for many years, though not so long as our kind live now."

Minako swallowed. She felt as though she knew the story, though she had never heard it before. Something seemed familiar, her heart already aching as she felt a great loss. As Master Kenji continued, she knew what was coming.

"One day an assassin broke into the palace while Serenity the First was in her bedchamber, laboring to bring forth a son. Her husband and his men, the First Shitennou, were out in battle against an overlord who was enslaving people. They were too far away to return for the birth. Serenity was attended by a midwife, her Senshi, her eldest daughter, and the eldest daughter of the leader of those women. No one expected an attack, and when it came, the four Senshi battled furiously, trying to protect her while she labored to bring forth the child.

"One by one, the Senshi were struck down. The daughter of their leader screamed in pain and rage as she watched her mother die, but she refused to leave the queen and the princess, even to seek help. She Wished for something to protect the woman and the unborn child. Her mother's body lifted from the ground and her star-seed came forth, forming into a sword. The remainder of the Star Seed joined the daughter's, becoming the very first to combine, and she lifted the sword with a scream of rage and anger, but also in love. She had loved her mother. She loved her queen, and she loved the daughter of her queen, the oldest princess, who was her best friend. When she held up the sword, it smote down the assassin. The young girl turned to her queen, and the Princess, and helped to deliver the child.

"Then, when the eldest daughters of the other Senshi hurried into the room, the Star Seeds of their mothers rose and joined with their own. So it was that all Star Seeds passed to their next keepers upon the death of their holders. But the Sword remained, part of the Venusian Star Seed, part of the Venusian Crystal that will forever remain apart. It cannot be destroyed by anything in the galaxy. It was once thrown into the heat of the sun during battle and returned unscathed. It will always return to it's guardian, or to the stone in the Princess' garden."

"And I am supposed to wield it?" Minako asked, incredulous. "I am not as strong as she."

"You are, little one. Even as a young child you chose to defend your princess above yourself. That is the very strength of the sword. One day you will understand your worth and will take up the sword once more. Until then, I think it best that you learn the true weight of the burden you carry. Until you know your worth you will carry this blade with you everywhere. You will eat with it, sleep with it, bathe with it. It must not leave your side until you accept that you are the very last line of defense for Serenity, and that you are worthy of that task. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. Now, start from the beginning."

Minako worked hard as Master Kenji walked her through the steps of her training. She vowed she would not fail her princess, or the man who cared so much about all of them.

* * *

_***Princess Serenity; Age 13***_

As she settled into her seat, Serenity peeked over at Endymion, who was newly arrived. He was wearing all blue and looked quite handsome. Her heart fluttered as she watched him, and her cheeks began to heat, so she looked away. She didn't fully understand why she felt funny around him. What was it about the young Prince that made her feel like she was floating?

"Serenity?"

Startled, she looked up at Mímir, who had a frown on his face as he stared down at her. "Yes?" she asked.

"I asked if you remembered what I told you of the Silver Crystal."

"I remember," she said, embarrassed. "It is a Crystal of healing, mostly of the spirit, but can be used as a defensive weapon."

"Correct. Now, I have taught all of you quite a bit about the rules regarding the Crystals. Now it is time to learn what they can truly accomplish. Serenity, please bring your Crystal forth."

Blushing furiously now, Serenity put her hand to her chest and called forth the Pink Moon Crystal. It rested on the palm of her hand, glittering in the light. It looked like nothing more than a pretty gem, but Serenity could feel the heat of it warming her palm, and felt it's purpose, to protect and heal. She extended it toward her teacher, wondering what he wanted her to do next.

"Tell me what you feel from the Crystal."

Serenity closed her eyes. She had done this once before, with her mother. "I feel hope. Protectiveness. Joy. Determination."

"Quite right," Mímir said, smiling now. "Believe it or not, your Crystals have a will of their own. Often they have been known to defend the one who carries them without being asked. They press for things they want or need and can nudge the behavior of those around them in ways we do not fully understand. This comes in many ways."

"You mean they can think?" Tsukiyomi asked, looking curiously at the stone in his sister's hand.

"Yes, but not the way you or I would think. It is more instinctive. Can anyone tell me of a time when a Crystal acted without the bearer?"

"Minako told me the story of the Holy Sword," Serenity said. "Master Kenji told her this morning. How it came to be because it's carrier passed on but the Queen and her unborn son were unprotected."

"Very true. Any other examples?"

"My uncle," Tsukiyomi said. "When his wife was dying, the Crystal shone a blue light over the entire moon. Even from earth they could see it." He looked sad as he spoke, and Serenity understood. Their uncle had died just before the Queen had given birth to Serenity. If he had not died, Tsukiyomi would not have been born. The Crystal their mother carried had pushed for his existence so the Blue Moon Crystal could have an heir.

"My mother's Crystal once worked on it's own," Endymion said softly. "There was a man who had poisoned the food. When my mother tried to take a bite the spoon went flying from her hand. She tried again, but this time the entire table overturned and all the food was spilled on the floor."

"My father's Crystal worked on it's own once too," Lugh added. "When a solar flare would have harmed the palace on Mercury, the Crystal put my father into a trance and he was able to save them."

"You see?" Mímir continued. "Each of the Creation Crystals is known to act for protection. The others, while also able to, don't do these things as often. One major difference can be seen in the type of protection a Crystal gives. The Senshi and Shitennou are more likely to be given a weapon, while you four are more likely to receive a shield. I think sometimes the others forget their Crystals can grow and change. It is certain none of yours was meant as a weapon, but can be used as such in the most dire of times."

Serenity raised her hand as curiosity ran through her. "Mímir, why is my Crystal pink?"

The teacher tilted his head. "And what color should it be? When you think of the color, what comes to mind?"

"Demeter's present," Serenity said softly. "The pink roses she made for me."

"And when you think of that present, how do you feel?"

"Loved."

"And that is the perfect answer. The young versions of the Crystals are born from love and protection. They are borne of the love your parents shared, that their Crystal parents share, and the love you have for your people. Each is different, and that is a good thing. There are protectors on earth who have control over animals, weather, metals, the ocean, and many other things. They are kept secret because the people are not ready to know of their existence, but they love the ones they protect just as you love the ones you protect. The Crystals are only given to a soul who is worthy of them."

"But..." Tsukiyomi trailed off, shook his head, then continued. "Why do some people turn bad if they have a Crystal? Like Nehelinia."

"I wish I could give you an answer. They say Nehelinia lost her mind looking into her mirror. Others have strayed from jealousy, from hurt and pain and abuse, or from some misguided attempt to protect one they love. They can be saved, usually, but it takes work and willingness."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, curious now. Could Nehelinia be saved? It didn't seem likely.

"One who has been turned to darkness can return to the light, but they must _want_ to change. It can not be done for them. Yes, another must use their Crystal to heal them, but the true change happens within the heart and mind of the one being healed. If they don't truly wish to be good, they will not be. Remember, I once told you that no one is born evil. That is as true today as it was when the first human came to be. Each of us are born pure. What we choose to do as we grow makes us who we are."

"But not everyone gets to choose what happens to them," Endymion said, his voice strange. His eyes were distant and Serenity wondered what he was thinking.

"Very true. They say Metalia has the ability to turn the minds of good people. She takes away their free will and makes them do horrible things by placing part of her spirit inside them. Those who are caught like this have been saved before, by the one who wields the Silver Crystal."

"So if someone is taken and turned I can help them?"

Mímir smiled. "Yes Princess. Though it will be easier with the help of High Prince Endymion. His Crystal can pull her evil energy out of the host, while yours can heal the mind and the soul. The same is true for all Creation Crystals. All four can be used to heal. It is believed that the other Crystals will one day evolve enough to do the same.

Serenity sighed in relief. She did not know why the question seemed so important to her, but she felt that it was. One day, she might need to know how to do it. As the lesson continued she paid close attention, not looking away for a moment, even though being near Endymion made her heart beat faster and her palms sweat.

* * *

_***Prince Kunzite; Age 16***_

"Are we late?" Jadeite asked as they walked into the training grounds.

Kunzite looked around and quickly spotted the four young Inner Senshi. "There," he said, pointing to where they stood in front of Master Kenji, all doing some form of martial arts he was not familiar with. His eyes caught on the honey-blonde hair of Minako, who was the leader of the four girls, and his heart sped in his chest. Shaking his head to clear it, he pressed on, moving to stand at the side of the large square area where they trained.

Master Kenji spotted them first, but said nothing about their presence. One by one the girls realized they were there and stumbled or faltered. All except Minako, who gave him one long look, but continued her training, only acknowledging with her eyes that she sensed he was there. Finally the teacher called a halt and turned to the young men.

"Formation," he ordered.

For the next several hours, Kunzite and the others trained alongside the young women. Master Kenji smiled at them and Kunzite felt a sense of pride. His own Master would be happy to hear a positive report. When they had finished several forms of battle strategy, the Master called them all to sit on the stone benches under the Moon Tree.

"Young ones," Master Kenji started, "you have a duty to the people of your planets, but your higher calling is what?"

"To defend our Ruler with the last breath in our bodies," Zoicite said, repeating what their own master had once told them.

"While that is quite true, it is not what I am speaking of right now," Kenji explained. "You have another duty to your people. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

"To love them," Minako said, her voice soft. "They need us not just as protectors, but as friends and companions."

"Precisely," Kenji said, nodding to the sword Minako now carried in the scabbard at her waist. "Love is the most important power each of you carry. It is the driving force behind your Crystals. Love for your planets, love for your rulers, love for everything that lives and grows."

This was not what Kunzite had been expecting. Master Crios had never spoken of love as a necessity to follow Prince Endymion. Kunzite let his mind open to the idea. He did love his prince. He cared about his happiness and knew he would do anything for his friend. And Endymion was his friend. Far more important than being his prince. Kunzite followed and protected Endymion because he loved him.

"I see you begin to understand," Master Kenji said, resting a hand on Kunzite's shoulder. "As the leader of the Shitennou, you will be called upon most often to protect your Prince. But more than that, you will be his greatest confidant. It will be up to you to help him find other friends. People who can be trusted to have his best interests at heart. Do you understand?"

"I do," Kunzite answered, feeling a heavy weight on his heart. He would do all he could for Endymion. He would be there to protect him at all costs. But how could he find more friends for the young man? Most who came to the palace on earth had expectations of favors granted. None of those would be good friends to the Prince. And he did need more friends. What would happen if all four Shitennou were called away?

"And now it is time to begin training with your Crystals," Kenji said, smiling. "I know you have all been waiting a very long time for this. Some of your lessons will be with myself, but most will come from Mímir. He has learned more than anyone else living about the various uses of the Crystals."

"We know our attacks," Nephrite said, fiddling with the shorter of his two swords.

"You know only those attacks that have already manifested," Kenji corrected. "As you grow and change, so will your powers, and your attacks. You have only scratched the surface of what your Crystals can do. The four Outer Senshi have already begun training with their mothers. You are all slightly behind. When they arrive in a month's time, you will join Mímir and the others and begin training to use your powers together."

"The Outers are coming?" Rei asked, looking excited. "I can't wait to see what Haruka does!"

"Why her?" Kenji asked.

"Because she channels wind," Rei answered. "When I was a baby I fell down and was crying. She made all the windchimes in the palace on Mars dance. I started laughing. Her mother came in and told me that she would be very powerful one day and that we would share an attack."

"Quite right."

"Why do they always stay so far away?" Ami asked, sounding a little sad.

Master Kenji sighed. "First, because they have duties you do not. They must learn to guard the outer edges of the System. They are a line of defense before you. They warn of danger and protect against it. Second, because the Inner Senshi have a deeper relationship with the princess than they. Not because they are better than the Outer Senshi, but because they have sworn to protect the Princess with the last breath they hold."

"But the Outers would too," Makoto chimed in.

Kunzite, who was listening carefully, felt he was on the edge of understanding something of great importance. Something those from earth didn't truly understand. He had often wondered why the Inner Senshi stayed in the Moon Palace so often, while the other four girls stayed away. Now he knew. They had a duty they could not escape. But he could tell, based on what the young girls were now saying, that the Outers loved their princess just as much as the Inner Senshi.

"And one day they will live side by side with the Princess," Kenji promised. "You all will."

"Really?" Jadeite asked, looking startled. "How?"

"This I cannot say. I will only tell you that there is a destiny all of you share."

"I care about the Princess," Kunzite said, frowning. "I would do what I can to protect her. But Endymion I am sworn to defend with every ounce of strength I possess."

"And that is how it should be. I will say that one day she will be as important to you as your Prince. And your duties to them will not end even when you take your own thrones."

"I don't want to be a king," Zoicite said, looking lost. "I wish I could have been born a scribe."

Master Kenji laughed. "You were not born as anything other than a babe," he said. "I could wish you all happiness in what you love to do, but duty will always be there. I can say I am glad you don't want to be a king."

"Why?" Jadeite asked.

"Because one who doesn't want power is better suited to hold it."

* * *

_***High King Endymion***_

As he sat in counsel with the other Rulers of the system, King Endymion watched his counterpart, the Queen of the Moon, struggle with her self-recriminations. It wasn't right, what had happened to the princess, but he knew it wasn't her fault. Still, because of it, they all needed to rethink things.

"For the next three years they should remain close, training on one planet or another," the Queen was saying.

"Then what?" Aphrodite asked.

"I am not sure of the exact course," King Endymion said, "but with the tensions between the people there is excuse enough to separate them. If we tell them they may not see one another, it could be just the thing to push past their hesitations."

"I don't see Princess Serenity disobeying," Juno said, frowning. "Remember, this is the same girl who let Makel harm her simply to keep her mother from being embarrassed. How can we be sure she would go to Endymion, after all of that?"

Clearing his throat, the King stood. "Perhaps it would help if you knew what I discovered just this morning," he said. "My son, who is always rather curious, has discovered the prophecies, and the history of our peoples. He already loves little Serenity and would move heaven and Earth to protect her and make her happy. If need be, we can ask him to start things." Then he chuckled. "Though, I don't think that will be entirely necessary. She still has the heart of a girl, but Serenity is becoming a woman. I see the way she looks at my son. Already there is love in her heart."

"It is true," Queen Serenity said. "When I speak to her of her father she gets a faraway look in her eyes, and I've caught her staring at the portrait of Endymion and his Shitennou. She feels strongly for him already."

"Then it has begun?" Athena asked. "Will the others follow after?"

"Minako does. She is quite in love with Kunzite, and despairs of him ever noticing her."

Hermes laughed. "He is very aware," he said with a chuckle. "I hear of little else. She is his fondest wish, though he believes the match is not to be."

"None of us have told them otherwise. It begins," Crios said, smiling broadly. "The young men already ask after the Senshi and have become distracted for days after a visit."

"So it is settled. Sometime after the girls reach their sixteenth year we will separate them from their loves."

"I don't understand how any of this will work. Wouldn't it be best to keep them together?" Athena asked.

Aphrodite smiled. "Remember when you told Ami she was too young to read the book on the history of war?" she asked.

Athena frowned for a long moment, then a sly smile formed on her face. "I do. So you think this will be the right push for them to sneak after their lovers."

"Precisely. Those children are far too well behaved normally, but these are their soulmates. A little misbehavior is called for." Aphrodite waved her hand, wiggling her fingers in the air. "Love is magic, after all. And they are still young enough to believe in magic."

* * *

Lunarian Royal Family:  
Queen Serenity  
King Pontus (Deceased)  
Princess Serenity - Usagi  
Prince Tsukiyomi - Shingo

Earth Royal Family:  
King Endymion  
Queen Demeter (Deceased)  
Prince Endymion - Mamoru

Solaran Royal Family:  
King Solaris  
Queen Hemera  
Prince Lugh - Haruki

Dark of the Moon  
Queen Lumire - Queen Serenity's younger sister  
Prince Dimande  
Prince Saphir

Other Royalty \- Lower Kingdoms/Younger Siblings  
Esmeraude - Princess of Triton  
Rubeus - Prince of Triton  
Koan - Rei's little sister  
Berthier - Ami's little sister  
Calaveras - Minako's little sister  
Petz - Makoto's little sister

The Oracle:  
Earth Oracle  
Moon Oracle  
Sun Oracle

Elysion  
Anou - Priestess of the Moon people  
Miroc - Priest of the Earth people

(All Senshi and Shitennou names remain the same when they are reborn!)  
Senshi:  
Sailor Mercury - Ami, daughter of Athena  
Sailor Venus - Minako, daughter of Aphrodite  
Sailor Mars - Rei, daughter of Hestia  
Sailor Jupiter - Makoto, daughter of Juno  
Sailor Saturn - Hotaru  
Sailor Neptune - Michiru  
Sailor Uranus - Haruka  
Sailor Pluto - Setsuna, daughter of Nona

Shitennou:  
Prince of the North - Kunzite, son of Hermes  
Prince of the South - Zoisite  
Prince of the East - Nephrite, son of Crios  
Prince of the West - Jadeite

Metalia's forces:  
Beryl - from Earth - kingdom of the west - daughter of a diplomat, designs on Endymion that are encouraged violently by her father, who wants her to marry him so he can be assassinated and he can gain the power.  
Agate - from Earth - kingdom of the south - Beryl's half brother, son of a diplomat, friends with Tsukiyomi; Kidnapped by his sister after the creature is awoken.  
Makel - from Oberon (A moon of Jupiter) - Son of a diplomat, and a bit of a bully, thinks he will marry Serenity

Additional Enemies:  
Nehelinia - Queen of the Dark Moon, the center of the moon, or New Moon. Casts a curse that the Moon kingdom would fall and Princess Serenity would never inherit the throne. Locked away by Queen Serenity.

Other Characters:  
Nurse - Ikuko - from the Moon - A caregiver for the prince and princess of the moon and any other young children. Highly trusted and incredibly well trained to protect her charges.  
Bodyguard/Defense Teacher - Kenji  
Mímir - from Mercury - A Teacher  
Brictie - Serenity's new First Maid.


End file.
